Dance in the night
by EtErNaLl ScHeReZaDe
Summary: Cap 4 --- En su tiempo libre los Cullen salen de paseo como cualquier humano, aunque Alice va a ordenar la habitación de Jacob y Rosalie planea ayudar, que ¿dira Jacob al respecto?
1. Empezando otra vez

_**Disclaimer:**_ La saga de Twilight, pertenece a Stephanie Meyer, no es mía (que tristeza), pero aun no pierdo la esperanza de encontrar a mi Edward (eso quisiera y ¿quién no?)

Por fin pude subir el primer capi de mi fic de Crepúsculo, pero como ven le cambie el titulo, porque encontre una historia que ya se llamaba "Baile eterno", que emoción, espero que sea de su agrado. Esta escrito desde el punto de vista de Edward, así que me estoy esforzando por mejorar en su perspectiva, sean amables conmigo.

**Nota importante**: antes de que lo lean, les aviso que lo escribí, pensando en hechos que ocurrirán después del libro de Amanecer, así que si alguien no lo ha leído, y no quiere enterarse de cosas que pasan en el cuarto libro, pues yo les advierto, para los que si quieran leerlo adelante.

* * *

**,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸**

**CAPITULO I**

**Empezando otra vez: aquí llegan los Cullen**

La noche era perfecta, el cielo estaba despejado, las estrellas brillaban en el firmamento, le conferían un aura destellante a la luna, que asomaba en cuarto creciente. Me llegaba un aroma a tierra mojada, a césped, pero era algo leve, muy sutil, acompañado con la esencia de urbanidad, que se hacia más intensa.

Faltaba poco para que llegáramos a nuestra nueva casa, habríamos llegado desde hacía mucho, sino fuera por la velocidad. Ya no nos encontrábamos en Forks, el pequeño pueblito, nos mudábamos temporalmente a New Hampshire.

Bella quería cursar la universidad, ahora que estaba segura de que podría mantener el control, con lo que respecta a los humanos, le parecía que el ir a Dartmouth sería interesante. El ser estudiante universitario no era nada nuevo para mí, pero estando a su lado, sería feliz en el mismísimo Ártico, así que aquí estábamos.

Alice y Jasper venían con nosotros también, mi hermana se había vuelto loca de la emoción por ir de nuevo a la universidad, aunque no era precisamente por las clases o por la institución en sí. Su entusiasmo se basaba en el hecho de que estaría muy ocupada organizando nuestros nuevos guardarropas, sobretodo el de Bella, a la cual adoraba cada día más y cómo no, siendo su mejor amiga. Alice decía era su deber luciera espectacular y ahora que ella se resistía menos a utilizar los atuendos que mi hermana le escogía, era como una niña con juguete nuevo.

Emmett y Rose también se unieron a nuestra caravana, aunque la razón es que ella, no quería separarse de Reneesme, es como si fuese su propia hija, y no soporta estar lejos de ella, por lo tanto Emmett también viene, pues no soporta estar separado de Rosalie.

Los únicos que permanecían en Forks eran Carlisle y Esme, aunque no dudaba que en cualquier momento nos vinieran a hacer compañía, ya que son muy raras las ocasiones en que nos separamos. De él que de plano no pudimos deshacernos fue de Jacob, le debo muchísimo, lo se mejor que nadie y más de un favor, pero eso no hace que olvide la razón de su presencia, "mi hija", aunque con sus ronquidos quien va a poder olvidarlo, pues para colmo Reneesme lo adora, así que en ese momento dormía como un lirón en el asiento trasero del volvo.

Al fin llegamos a nuestra casa en New Hampshire, de colores claros como todas nuestras propiedades, con grandes ventanas y un área verde y extensa, así como un segundo piso, con varias habitaciones.

Baje del Volvo y me dirigí rápidamente a la puerta del copiloto, la abrí. Bella sostenía a Reneesme dormida entre sus brazos, la extendió hacia mi, yo la tome, recargando su cabeza en mi hombro - ¿Despertaras a Jacob?

- No podemos dejarlo dormido en el volvo – señalo el auto.

- ¿Puedo despertarlo? – pregunto Emmett, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Yo te ayudo – ofreció Rose, sonriendo maliciosamente.

- No hace falta - aclaro Bella – es nuestra primera noche aquí y ya van a empezar a molestarlo, no me imagino como va a ser todo el tiempo – rodó los ojos.

- Oye – Alice ya se encontraba picando con su dedo índice el enorme brazo de Jacob, todos la mirábamos - ¿Qué?, alguien tenía que hacerlo, y como no se decidían – pero Jacob no se movió - ¡DESPIERTA! – Alice grito con su voz de campanilla en el oído de Jacob y coloco sus frías manos alrededor del cuello de el, sobresaltándolo con su fría temperatura. Abrió los ojos y se levanto como un rayo, golpeándose con el techo del volvo – listo – concluyo Alice y sonrió.

- Ya llegamos Jake – anunció Bella.

- Lo siento – dijo Alice – pero estarás más cómodo en casa – la señalo.

- Si, como sea – se encogió de hombros, salio del automóvil y luego se quedo quieto, mirando nuestro nuevo hogar – Ustedes si que saben como hacer todo en grande.

- Lastima que olvidamos la perrera – Rose sonrió casi con inocencia.

- No importa, tu cuarto servirá – le respondió Jacob.

- Cuida como le hablas, niño - Emmett le amenazo.

- No empiecen – les corto Alice – te muestro tu habitación, espero te guste como la decore – ella y Jacob, caminaron hacia la casa.

- Bajemos el equipaje – les dije a mis hermanos.

- Te toca el de Alice – le dijo Emmett a Jasper, aunque yo no estaba muy seguro de cual de las dos había empacado más, si Alice o Rosalie.

- El que termine primero gana – dijo Emmett - ¿Qué apuestas?

- Empezaron las apuestas – comento Bella.

- Te ganare – le dijo Jasper a Emmett.

Bella tomo mi mano, mientras nos dirigíamos al interior, para acostar a nuestra preciosa hija en su camita, yo la sostenía con uno de mis brazos y así subimos la escalera, la cual estaba hecha de madera, se encontraba en el centro del recibidor, se dividía en dos, tomamos nuestra izquierda, caminamos por un pasillo alfombrado, cuando llegamos a la puerta del cuarto que Alice preparo para mi niña, la abrí. Era muy acogedor, de color melón y tenía muchos adornos en rosa, una cama con dosel, de la cual caían vaporosas cortinas blancas. A uno de los lados, recargado contra la pared, estaba un enorme mueble, con un gran espejo, los muebles eran de un tono entre rosado y melon.

- Parece la recamara de una princesa – comento Bella.

Me separe de ella y coloque a Reneesme en su cama, levantando las cobijas, extendí en la que venía envuelta, y después la arrope. Ella se removió un poco y saco su manita, dejando ver su pijamita rosada. La verdad era que verla dormir me recordaba mucho a Bella, aunque nuestra hija no hablaba en sueños como su madre, pero yo podía observarlos en su mente, soñaba con el cuento de "la Cenicienta", y era algo normal, Bella se lo había relatado durante el viaje.

- Dejémosla descansar – dijo y tome la calida mano de Bella otra vez.

Fuimos los últimos en bajar las maletas del coche, entre los dos, lo hicimos en un santiamén. Nuestra recamara tenía una enorme ventana, cubierta por unas espesas cortinas, las cuales abrí, mientras Bella desempacaba.

- Rayos – murmuro – como permitiste que dejara a Alice comprarme todo esto - miraba aun perpleja un montón de equipaje, no sabía ni por donde empezar.

Me reí con ganas, siempre era lo mismo con ellas, mi hermana se las ingeniaba para que Bella aceptara y no había forma de resistir las miraditas tiernas, llenas de suplica de Alice.

Un golpecito se escucho en la puerta, era Alice, desde luego – Pasa – le dijo Bella, y ella entro dando saltitos.

- Te ayudare, con el guardarropa – le anuncio a Bella, ella me miro con un ruego y Alice con amenaza.

- Esta bien Bella, iré con Jasper – les dije y Salí.

Baje las escaleras con parsimonia, Jasper veía una película en la sala, era la de "Rápido y furioso". Me senté a un lado de él.

"_Listo para empezar mañana la universidad"_, leí en su mente, me encogí de hombros – esta vez será mejor – le conteste, lo sería porque tenía al amor de mi existencia iluminándome - ¿tu que tal?

- Haré mi mejor esfuerzo – sabía que así sería, Jasper trataba de controlar al monstruo dentro de él, poniendo todo su empeño, pero le era muy difícil aun. Ahora todo sería un poco más complicado, solo él y yo nos habíamos matriculado en Dartmouth, en diferentes carreras, Emmett se quedaría en casa con Rose, haciendo de niñera de Reneesme junto a ella.

Jacob con desgana acepto terminar sus estudios en otro instituto, con todo lo de la manada y eso, iba bastante atrasado, así que aunque se viera como un sujeto de 25 años, la realidad, era que aun no tenía opción de ir a la universidad, ni en edad, ni en conocimientos. Bella quien se portaba como toda madre sobreprotectora, "algo que en lo personal me agradaba", le había dicho que no dejaría que su hija saliera en un futuro con un ignorante, así que no le quedo otra, que retomar los estudios.

Yo esperaba que se opusiera a los de nuestro viaje a New Hampshire, no creí que se aferrara a acompañarnos, dejando a Leah a cargo de los otros lobos de su manada en Forks, aunque las cosas entre ella y Sam, ahora eran más soportables, sería difícil que ellos tuvieran que consultarse mutuamente.

-¿Qué paso con su ultima noche de vacaciones?, creí que estarían "ocupados" – pregunto Emmett, en su habitual tono.

- Mira quien lo dice – observo Jasper.

"_Las chicas y su guardarropa"_ pensó Emmett.

- Entonces, a ti también te han abandonado por un closet – asegure.

- Todo gracias a Alice – se alzo de hombros – bueno en realidad ya sabes como se ponen ella y Rose con eso de la moda.

"_Ahora Bella se esta uniendo al club"_ pensó Jasper y rió.

- ¿Cuál es el chiste? – pregunto Emmett.

- Que Rose y Alice están llevando a Bella al "lado oscuro" – comente.

- Es cierto – sonrió divertido – ahora tu también has sido desplazado por un closet. Gruñí a mi hermano, ahora gracias a sus comentarios, no podía sacar de mi cabeza cuanto deseaba tener a Bella entre mis brazos, por la mañana tendríamos que estar en publico.

- Lo dice, quien destruyo varias casa, en sus demostraciones de afecto – comente mordazmente.

- ¿Envidia? – brillaba con orgullo.

- Solo recuerda que en esta casa vive más gente – le dije.

Jasper sonreía – además hay dos menores de edad, así que los "adultos" – remarco la palabra – tendrán que portarse bien.

- Cielos Jasper, arruinas mi diversión, a ver que tal lo manejan tu y Alice – le dijo Emmett enfurruñado.

- Emmett, deja de meterte en nuestra vida privada – la cantarina vos de Alice llego desde el segundo piso.

- Y en la mía, tenemos un trato, aun puedo ganarte – le recordó Bella.

- Chicas – farfullo – siempre pendientes de todo – Emmett cruzo los brazos – por lo menos pónganle en el canal ESPN, algo de deporte – cambio el tema, antes de que otra cosa sucediera.

Unas cuantas horas después, conociendo a Alice, pudieron haber sido más. Bella quedo libre. Entre en nuestra habitación, Bella estaba recostada sobre la cama, pase frente a ella, deslizándome hasta el mueble que contenía mi colección de discos, tome uno, lo coloque en el reproductor y presione "play". En un rápido movimiento estuve a su lado, todo estaba tranquilo, así que me quede inmóvil, con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando el momento.

La mano de Bella se acerco a la mía, sus dedos rozaron mi palma, enviándome una descarga, desde el dorso de mi brazo, subió, extendiéndose por todo mi cuerpo, una sensación que ya no tenía que contener, ya no era necesario que me esforzara cada segundo por controlarme, ahora podía dejarlo fluir.

En un parpadeo abrí los ojos y coloque el cuerpo de Bella debajo del mió, sus manos se deslizaron con tortuosa lentitud sobre la piel de mi cuello, ascendiendo, hasta mis cabellos, enredándose en ellos. Me incline para alcanzar sus labios, pero ella sostuvo mi cabello con firmeza, deteniendo mi movimiento, sus ojos aun no eran color ocre dorado como los míos, tenían un toque rojizo, aunque lucían anaranjados, en su mayoría. Se acerco muchísimo a mis labios, pero no los toco, empezaba a ponerme impaciente.

- Bella - le llame entre dientes y una risita resonó.

- Paciencia, no era lo que siempre decías – me recordó y un gruñido escapo de mi pecho, le gustaba utilizar mis palabras en mi contra.

Alzo una pierna y rodeo con ella mi cintura, acercándome más a su cuerpo, podía sentir el estremecimiento que me recorría con fuerza, mi piel de mármol empezaba a cosquillear, sentía la electricidad de nuestros cuerpos, a pesar de toda la ropa que se interponía. Sus labios rozaron el arco de mi cuello, debajo de mi mandíbula, su aroma me llegaba, delicioso, no como cuando era humana, diferente, pero igual de embriagador para mis sentidos vampiricos. Sus suaves labios, como cuarzo recorrieron un camino de besos, pero se detuvo antes de tocar mis labios, eso era tan incitante y exasperante.

Gire de nuevo sobre el suave edredón dorado, ahora ella estaba sobre mi, me miraba con dulzura y una sonrisa juguetona, bajo sus brazos a mi cuello, sus piernas estaban alrededor de mi cuerpo, se inclino a mi rostro y sus largos cabellos castaños se esparcieron en una cortina a mi alrededor, paso su lengua por mis labios, mi respiración ya estaba bastante acelerada y la de Bella también. Se arqueo aun más sobre mi y sus labios por fin llegaron a los míos, suaves, calidos, enviando un millón de sensaciones por todo mi ser, mis manos se enredaron en su cintura, levantando un poco su blusa, para poder tocar su piel, la sensación de estar en contacto con ella, no podía compararla con nada, era tan intensa, potente, como si mi cuerpo se fundiera con el suyo.

Nuestros labios se movían como no podían antes, cuando ella era tan frágil y el menor de mis descuidos podía haberla dañado. _"Oigan ustedes, que mañana hay clases"_, me llegaron los pensamientos de Alice. _"Pueden ir a un hotel, o podemos irnos nosotros"_ – ofreció Jasper bromeando, me imagino lo que debe ser para el tener que percibirlo "todo" –fruncí el ceño y mis labios se curvaron en una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Bella, sin separarse de mi.

- Solo Jasper y Alice – murmure en sus labios.

- ¡Oh! – exclamo. Separándose un poco de mí, la sostuve con fuerza para evitarlo.

- Bella Cullen, ¿a dónde crees que vas? – le pregunte besando su cuello, ella sonrió.

- Mmm, creo que a ningún lado – paso sus manos por mis hombros y a ninguno de los dos le importo quien estuviera en casa, después de lo que yo había pasado con ellos, me lo debían.

El sol ya había salido, se filtraban unos finos rayos por la ventana, yo jugaba con el cabello de Bella entre mis dedos, y ella permanecía recostada con la cabeza sobre mi pecho.

- ¿Hora de levantarse? – pregunto.

- Sí – asentí mirando su rostro.

Me puse unos pantalones de mezclilla y un suéter beige, encima una chamarra café – te espero abajo – Bella aun estaba indecisa sobre si usar lo que Alice le había escogido, o lo que le parecía más práctico.

"_Dile a Bella, que más le vale que use lo que acordamos ayer, o la haré volver a vestirse"_, mi hermana podía ver que Bella elegiría lo practico.

- Mejor ríndete, Alice sabe que no usaras lo que quiere, y te hará volver a cambiarte – Bella suspiro.

- Bien te veo abajo – podía escuchar su decepción, pero era difícil el contradecir a mi hermana, que si lo sabía yo.

Baje las escaleras con calma, hasta llegar a la planta baja, Reneesme estaba sentada en las piernas de Jacob, salto de sus brazos, camino hasta mi y volvió a saltar, para que yo la cargara – Papi – me llamo, puso su mano en mi mejilla, preguntándome que haríamos hoy.

- Bueno Nessie – el apodo era definitivo, y ni Bella lo pudo evitar – mami y yo iremos a la universidad, junto con tus tíos, Jacob también, tiene que estudiar, pero tu tía Rose y tu tío Emmett, se quedaran, jugaran contigo. Le expliqué.

- Si quieres, yo también me quedo – ofreció Jacob radiante.

- De ninguna manera Jake, tu más que nadie debe ir a la escuela – lo contradijo Bella, desde las escaleras – Rosalie rió por lo bajo, o al menos lo intento.

- Bien, mamá – refunfuño Jacob.

Yo estaba inmóvil, pegado en el lugar, no podía despegar mis ojos de Bella, no es que no la encontrara hermosa siempre, pero verla así, para ir a la universidad, era toda una sorpresa. Alice sonreía ampliamente. Reneesme puso su manita de nuevo en mi rostro, reproduciendo la impactante imagen de su madre, "mi Bella". Mi hermana le había escogido un vestido azul claro, corto, como a medio muslo, llevaba unas medias blancas y botas del mismo color del vestidito, además un saquito blanco. Su hermoso cabello castaño le caía a los hombros.

- Bella – sonreía – te ves fabulosa – le comento Alice - ¿no Edward?

Yo no podía ni responderle – Vaya Bella, te ves increíble, ¿no Rose? – Rosalie sonrió levemente, en señal de asentimiento al comentario de Emmett.

- Mañana yo escojo mi atuendo – miro con seriedad a Alice.

- Ay, Bella, con lo hermosa que luces – suspiro Alice, aunque en su mente ya figuraba, lo que Bella usaría toda la semana.

- Jacob – Bella lanzo las llaves de su coche, él las atrapo – es solo un prestamo, así que cuídalo – le dijo aparentando severidad y sonrió – nada de infracciones – Jacob sonreía como tonto, al menos alguien apreciaba el regalo.

- ¿Una competencia, a ver quien llega primero a Dartmouth? – pregunto muy animada Alice.

- Bueno, pero yo voy contigo, que Edward y Jasper, vayan en el Volvo - sugirió Bella y yo rodé los ojos.

- Estupendo – acepto mi hermana.

Bella tomo a Nessie en sus brazos, nuestra hija la abrazó cariñosamente, sonrió con dulzura, ahora que sabría tendría una larga vida, mi felicidad era completa. Rose y Alice la vestían como muñequita, era tan linda como su madre, simplemente irresistible.

- Te portas bien con tía Rose y tío Emmett – le dijo besando su frente, Nessie paso a los brazos de Jacob, para despedirse de él, antes de que se fuera a su instituto, donde probablemente luciría gigante.

- Necesitan comprar comida – dijo Jacob, mientras salíamos.

Bella y Alice, subieron al porsche, y Jasper entro en el volvo, como mi copiloto. Tome un camino, el cual me parecía el más directo para llegar al campus. Mientras avanzábamos note que Jasper se veía algo tenso.

- Tranquilo hermano, todo va a salir bien, ya lo has hecho antes – le trate de infundir valor.

- Lo dices, porque tu control es grande.

- No, Jasper, lo digo porque te conozco y sé que nunca harías nada que expusiera a Alice.

- O a la familia – completo el.

- Lo se.

- Pondré todo mi esfuerzo en esto, además acabamos de ir de caza, así que puedo soportarlo – afirmo Jasper.

Desde que Bella había mostrado todo ese autocontrol como neófita, Jasper se concentraba más para poner a raya su sed, había mejorado bastante, aunque no tentábamos a la suerte.

Entramos en el estacionamiento de Dartmouth, sonreía, aquí definitivamente nuestros autos no desentonaban del modo en que lo hacían en Forks, así que podría darme una vuelta con el Aston Martin. El día era nublado, algo caluroso, cosa que en realidad no me afectaba en lo absoluto.

- Lo sabía – mascullo Jasper, en voz baja, seguí el rumbo de su mirada, solo para ver a Alice junto a Bella, las dos paradas al lado del porsche amarillo, me estacione lo más cerca que pude de ellas.

Jasper y yo descendimos del volvo, lo único que realmente me molestaba de tener que estar en la universidad, era ser bombardeado por un montón de pensamientos, que definitivamente no quería escuchar, _"wow, esos chicos están guapísimos", "serán modelos", "seguro son nuevos, si los hubiera visto antes, los recordaría", "ojala pueda hablarles alguna vez", "¿tendrán novia?", "el rubiecito es sexy", "ese de cabello bronce es justo mi tipo" _– sonreí al ver a mi hermosa Bella y todos los otros pensamientos alrededor se volvieron un murmullo.

- Tortugas – nos dijo Alice cuando llegamos, y de inmediato se coloco al lado de Jasper, mirándolo con adoración.

- ¡Bienvenida a tu primer día como universitaria! – le dije a Bella con una sonrisa, aunque tratando de no mostrar mucho mis afilados dientes, otros podrían verlos.

- Tenemos que ir por nuestro horario – nos recordó Alice, quien caminaba por delante de nosotros, junto a Jasper, los seguimos.

- Nos toca por allá – le dijo Alice a Bella, le señalo el camino – ustedes del otro lado – nos informo.

- Te veo al rato – me dijo Bella y se fue con Alice, quien le dedico una mirada de despedida a nuestro hermano.

Recogimos el horario, mientras observábamos en cual salón debíamos empezar, un chico de cabello oscuro, moreno y probablemente deportista, investigue un poco en su mente, jugador de football americano, se acerco.

- Son nuevos, ¿no? – pregunto.

- ¿Se nota demasiado? – pregunte también.

- Bien, solo un poco – hizo una pausa – ya saben que necesitan actividades extras, para mejorar su currículum.

"_De memoria"_ pensó Jasper.

- Si aun no se han decidido, pueden venir y observar una practica, tal vez les interese el equipo – nos estrecho la mano y antes de irse se presento como Stephen Brown.

- Jasper, creo que ya comenzó el show

- Seguro Emmett se moriría por estar en nuestro lugar – comento con ironía.

- Creo que más bien tendría un ataque de risa, ya que nadie parece encontrarnos demasiado "aterradores" – la ultima palabra la susurre, tan bajo, que solo Jasper fue capaz de escucharla.

El campus era enorme, rodeado de árboles y áreas verdes, un gran número de estudiantes deambulaban de un lado a otro, pero no me sorprendió, pues todo esto ya lo había experimentado en Harvard y otras universidades. Me concentre un poco en mis pensamientos, para ignorar los otros, así como para evitar las conversaciones acerca de nosotros.

Íbamos perfectamente hasta que una chica nos salio al paso, mientras recorríamos uno de los pasillos, los dos nos detuvimos en seco – Hola, bienvenidos a Dartmouth, Soy Jennifer Callahan, "Jenny" – nos lanzo su mejor sonrisa – formo parte de comité de bienvenida - ¿acaso teníamos un letrero que decía "nuevos"? – si tienen alguna duda sobre clases, campus, díganmelo. _"No importa, lo que sea", "estoy disponible"_ – No veremos por aquí – nos sonrió de nuevo y se marcho – _"La fiesta de este año estará buenísima"_ – pensó, y esperaba que solo se estuviera refiriendo al ambiente.

- Edward, creo que mi clase es en aquel edificio – me dijo Jasper.

- La mía es en ese otro – lo señale, era inevitable que nos separáramos, "maldición", debía haber escogido la misma carrera que Bella, al menos podría estar cerca de ella. Pero claro necesitaba su espacio, así que elegí otra cosa, bueno algo que me interesara y no hubiera cursado ya.

Con calma entre en el edificio, mire alrededor y localice el aula en la que me tocaba la cátedra. El interior era como el de la mayoría de las universidades, un gran salón con asientos en línea y escalonados, al final una pantalla blanca detrás de un escritorio. Me senté al final, no me interesaba mucho estar al frente, así que busque un lugar discreto.

Observe el reloj en mi muñeca, aun faltaban alrededor de diez minutos para que comenzara la clase, así que me concentre en encontrar las mentes de mi familia, solo para saber que tal les iba. _"Esto es aburrido, ya debería empezar, y esas chicas que tanto miran, tendré que cambiar un poco la atmósfera, algo de nerviosismo por el primer día desviara su atención"_, ese era Jasper, y no lo culpo, los pensamientos de esas chicas _"es genial tener clase con ese chico tan guapo", "debo presentármele", "quizás quiera ser mi compañero de estudios",_ bien, una larga temporada con hormonas femeninas. Suspire y busque a mi hermana.

"_Hola Edward, se que estas escuchando que tal me va, estoy emocionada, es más muy emocionada, esto de estudiar arte, me ayuda mucho con la creatividad, lo cual es bueno para sumergirme en las nuevas tendencias de la moda. Suerte en tu primer día hermanito". "esa chica parece modelo, no se equivocaría de lugar", "Es tan linda, que envidia", "Donde habrá conseguido esa ropa, es tan perfecta". _Si ahí las opiniones sobre Alice, y ahora a buscar a mi Bella.

Me concentre en encontrarla, a través de los pensamientos de otros, el escudo de su mente normalmente me impedía "escucharla", aunque cuando me permite leer sus pensamientos, es algo que no puedo describir con palabras, un acto que nos hace compenetrarnos, unirnos aun más, si es que eso es posible, pero me estaba desviando, de lo que pretendía, así que enfoque mi atención.

Busque es las mentes de los estudiantes su imagen, nada, nada, nada, y sí ahí estaba, _"miren esa preciosidad", "que piernas", "de dónde salio esa nena", "esa bebe seguro será porrista", "tiene cuerpo de revista", "justo lo que me recetaron",_ sentí un gruñido que subía por mi pecho, puse una mano en mi rostro y apreté la otra con demasiada fuerza, no era buena idea que escuchara esos pensamientos acerca de mi esposa. Respire profundamente, aunque no era necesario, pero eso me ayudo a calmarme, además no hay nada de que preocuparme, nadie se podía interponer entre nosotros, nos pertenecíamos eternamente.

"_Soy Natalie"_, una chica a su lado se presento, _"Bella Cullen", _sonreí, me seguía maravillando cada vez que la escuchaba pronunciar su nuevo nombre, bueno aunque en este caso, era solo el eco de su voz.

"_Forks Washington", "yo soy de los Ángeles" _– seguramente le pregunto donde vivía, algo muy común, era increíble como Bella rompía todos los esquemas, las personas solían evitarnos, algo en nosotros activaba su instituto de supervivencia, pero en ella era diferente, como si no detectaran ninguna amenaza, la trataban como si fuese humana, una situación muy similar al cambio que se llevo a cabo en mí, cuando la conocí, cuando me esforcé por ser menos "peligroso", menos "aterrador", pero ella no necesitaba esforzarse, era una actitud natural, parte de ella.

"_No, no están ocupados"_, alguien más se unió a ellas _"Annette Williams"_ otra chica, esto me recordaba mucho su llegada al instituto de Forks, donde inmediatamente había pasado a ser el centro de atención de todos, aunque a ella no le gustara, que todos estuvieran rodeándola. Es algo que no se puede evitar, yo mismo lo comprobé, a pesar de que la primera vez que leí en las otras mentes sobre ella, creí que se trataba de otra chica, como cualquiera.

"_Bella es de Washington y Annette de aquí, New Hampshire", _la chica llamada Natalie _"parecen agradables"._

"_Tu vestido me encanta, se te ve muy bien", "Ese azul resalta su blanca piel"_, yo no era el único que lo notaba, también Annette, pero como no verlo.

"_El licenciado Robbins"_, bien su clase iba a empezar, la mía también, así que mejor deje eso para después, tenía que poner algo de atención a mis materias.

- Es algo gruñón – la voz me llego de una muchacha a mi lado, su rostro era pequeño y afilado, de tez morena clara, cabello negro con mechones rojos, pero no le puse ni pizca de atención, así que leí su mente _"Quizá a él no le parezca tan temperamental el catedrático, a lo mejor solo es mi idea"._

Así que de eso hablaba, no es mi estilo hablar de otros, pero tampoco era muy cortes dejar a alguien con la palabra en la boca – parece estricto, pero solo podremos comprobarlo con el tiempo – asintió.

- Es cierto, estoy prejuzgando – torció una sonrisa, después se tenso, debido a que el profesor la miraba.

- Señorita… le pregunto su nombre _"estos jóvenes irrespetuosos",_ a lo mejor ella si estaba en lo correcto después de todo.

- Foster – _"Hay no, tenía que ser yo"_, pobre, estaba muy nerviosa.

- Señorita Foster, le parece que hablar con su compañero, el señor…

Ahora hasta a mi me tocaba – Cullen – le respondí.

- Cree que conocer al señor Cullen, es más importante que esta primera clase.

- No, por supuesto que no señor Robbins – casi tartamudeo.

- Espero que en lo futuro, se centre en la clase – la miro con severidad.

- Sí – respondió, _"empezando con excelencia el primer día"_, al menos ya todos conocíamos su apellido, tenía que verle lo positivo ¿no?

El resto de la clase paso sin incidentes, aunque esperaba que las que siguieran fueran un poco más rápidas, tenía ganas de escuchar de labios de Bella, como le estaba yendo, como se la pasaba en la universidad, estaba evitando leer pensamientos sobre ella, sobretodo cualquiera que viniera de alguna mente masculina. Creí que estaba preparado para que muchos fantasearan con mi esposa, pero no era nada fácil, no tenía que tomármelo muy en serio, ella eligió estar conmigo, además teníamos una linda hija.

Después de que pasaron mis primeras horas, tenía tiempo libre y según sabía, mis hermanos también, eso me parecía perfecto. _"Edward, encontrémonos en el pasillo de hace rato, para reunirnos con las chicas"_, entonces gire en el pasillo, para encontrarme con Jasper.

Divise el rubio cabello de mi hermano. Cuando nos dirigíamos a encontrarnos con Alice y Bella, fuimos interceptados de nuevo por ese chico llamado Stephen, sin embargo, esta vez no venía solo, otro sujeto lo acompañaba.

- ¿Cómo va su primer día? – Nos pregunto, en verdad tenía mucho interés en que Jasper o yo jugáramos football, pero definitivamente, eso no estaba en nuestros planes, además de que otros estarían en desventaja, jugando contra nosotros, "vampiros".

- Les presento a Will – dijo golpeando en la espalda a Jasper, el lo miro de reojo y yo contuve una risita, _"este tipo debe vivir en el gimnasio, hasta el brazo me dolió, definitivamente debe estar en el equipo". _Cómo podía el ingenuo de Stephen saber, que la fortaleza de sus músculos, no se debía a simple levantamiento de pesas.

- Aun no sabemos sus nombres – nos comento Stephen.

Era cierto, no se los habíamos dicho – Edward Cullen – conteste.

- Jasper Hale.

- Vienen de la misma escuela – se preguntaban dónde nos conocimos, me cuestione si era un buen momento para soltar toda la historia de las adopciones y demás, tarde o temprano se esparcirían los rumores, como era lo habitual.

"_Ya hay que decirlo Edward, para que darle rodeos, no tiene caso" _pensó Jasper – somos hermanos.

- ¿Hermanos? – Se pregunto Will – pero no tienen el mismo apellido.

- Eso es porque somos hermanos adoptivos – le aclare.

- ¿Quién lo hubiera pensado? – como todos en un principio Stephen estaba asombrado y le daba vueltas al asunto en su cabeza.

- Miren esas preciosuras – dijo Will, mientras lanzaba un leve silbido – están como quieren – típicos jóvenes que acababan de salir de sus casas y prueban por primera vez la libertad, pero que se le podía hacer. No necesite alzar la vista para saber de quienes se trataba.

"_Vienen directo hacia nosotros"_, pensó Will, contuve una carcajada. Alice y Bella se detuvieron justo frente a nosotros, con una brillante sonrisa, Jasper y yo también cortamos el camino, para quedar frente a ellas. _"Son aun más sexys, de cerca"_, ese pensamiento me molesto, pero en realidad, no los culpaba, Bella lucía arrebatadora y mi hermana, se veía hermosa.

Nuestros acompañantes se quedaron en silencio – Para ser el primer día, tengo un montón de hojas que leer – Bella se quejaba, Alice a un lado de ella nos miraba con curiosidad. _"Vaya, me sorprenden, haciendo amistades en su primer día"._ Sonrió orgullosa, _"¿Quiénes son sus nuevos amigos?_ – rodó los ojos, siempre tan inquisitiva como siempre.

Estaba a punto de hacer las presentaciones, pero la impetuosa mente de ellos se me adelanto – Stephen Brown, el es William Summers – señalo al otro miembro del equipo de football que se nos había pegado. Extendió la mano hacia Alice, ella le miro, pero acepto el saludo.

- Alice Cullen – respondió mi hermana, solo sostuvo su mano unos segundos, _"esta muy fría, le hace falta un poco de calor",_ pensó Stephen, después ofreció su mano a mi esposa.

- Bella Cullen – ella sonrió, le estrecho la palma.

"_Son sus hermanas, esto es más que perfecto, cuñados",_ a partir de ese punto sus pensamientos empezaron a llenarse de imágenes que no quería conocer, no solo Stephen, sino los de William también. Se veían a si mismos sujetando a Alice y bella, besando su cuello… desconecte de ellos y me concentre en Jasper, no es nada saludable, observar fantasías de otro con el amor de tu existencia.

"_No tienes ni que decirme lo que están pensando, puedo sentir las oleadas de pasión que provienen de estos dos"_, me dijo Jasper a través de su mente, se veía bastante disgustado con el hecho de que Alice fuera el objeto de su deseo.

- ¿Sus hermanas? – escupió por fin William.

- Sí – respondí, acercándome a Bella.

- Y no – completo Jasper, con una victoriosa sonrisa, mientras Alice se colocaba entre sus brazos, y el la envolvía con firmeza en ellos, por unos instantes se sumergieron en una de esas miradas privada.

Yo por mi parte, tome la mano de Bella, le di un suave beso en los labios, después de eso, los pensamientos de los dos deportistas que nos observaban, hicieron corto circuito, sonreí – nos vemos – les dije antes de avanzar a un lado de mis hermanos. Jasper también sonreía, seguro notando la "ducha fría", Bella me miraba con una ceja alzada, la risa de Alice burbujeaba, como una campanilla.

FIN CAPITULO

* * *

**,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸**

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo, aun me parece que me falto más Edward, así que por eso escribí este fic, porque no veo "Amanecer" como un final, sino como un principio, no se ustedes que opinen, pero espero leer sus reviews, al menos para que me digan si quieren saber que pasa y animarme a continuar, gracias por pasar por aquí, y para aquellos lectores fantasmas que no dejan review igual, muy agradecida.


	2. Poder

Mi segundo capitulo, la verdad me faltaba inspiración y ánimos para terminarlo, pero me decidí, porque no quiero dejar cosas a medias (por ahí tengo un fic pendiente, lo se :O), además tenía muchas ganas de subir este fic, así que no lo voy a abandonar tan fácilmente, o Edward no me lo perdonaría (:p).

Gracias a los pocos que me mandaron un review, en especial a **Gaba27**, no sabes cuanto aprecio tu apoyo, y a los que solo leyeron también muchos saludos.

**

* * *

**

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

**CAPITULO II**

**Popular: ¿poder o temor?**

- Cuanta falta les hago – Emmett sacudía la cabeza de un lado a otro, mientras mantenía los brazos firmemente cruzados sobre su pecho – no son ni la mitad de amedrentadores que éramos en Forks.

Tenía que reconocer que él tenía razón, en parte se debía a que no se trataba de una ciudad tan pequeña. En las grandes poblaciones, las personas se vuelven más lógicas y dependientes de la razón, entonces se hace más difícil impresionar a alguien, quizás también dejaran de lado los avisos de peligro que despedíamos, a sus instintos.

- Yo que tenia mis esperanzas en ti Jasper – después de nuestra aparente habilidad para socializar en Dartmouth, Emmett no había dejado de mencionar el asunto, según el habíamos perdido nuestro toque. Hasta estaba pensando seriamente en entrar a la universidad, imaginando lo bien que se la iba a pasar, desde luego, nosotros seríamos su comidilla.

En mis manos sostenía un cubo rubik, al igual que mi hija y Emmett. Reneesme decidió que quería saber quien terminaba primero. Aunque me faltaba un poco para tener alineados todos los colores, estaba tardándome de manera deliberada, con la intensión de dejarla ganar, mi hermano pensó lo mismo, darle una ventaja a sus pequeña sobrina.

Alice estaba en la cocina, haciendo experimentos con la comida de Jacob, Rose le ayudaba con eso, en la cabeza de esta ultima rondaban ideas acerca de picante extra. Alice la vigilaba, ya que no podía ver lo que sucedería en casa, debido a Reneesme y Jacob, parecía ser más suspicaz que antes, aunque se adaptaba de forma paulatina.

Nessie puso el cubo en la mesita frente a los sillones, donde nos encontrábamos, nos mostró una sonrisa radiante – tu ganas Nessie – Emmett le dijo, poniendo una cara de desilusión. Ella se levanto y extendió sus bracitos a su tío, él la tomo rodeándola.

- ¿Qué te parece si vamos a ver que le están preparando tus tías a Jacob? - Le pregunto _"No vaya a ser que Rose lo envenene"_. Nessie asintió, yo me gire para tomar el control y prender el televisor.

- Edward, necesito ayuda – escuche la voz de Bella, quien se encontraba en el segundo piso. Rápidamente subí, abrí la puerta sin hacer el menor sonido.

Bella fruncía en ceño, estaba recostada boca abajo en la cama, tenía la vista fija en el libro que yacía delante de ella.

- ¿Qué pasa amor? – me incline y bese su cabello.

- Es solo que me falta demasiado por leer, además esto de la economía no me entra, mi cerebro se resiste – hizo un pucherito, que me desarmo, _¿acaso Alice le daba clase, para hacer eso?_

- Déjame ver – extendí la mano, tomando el libro. Ella se enderezo con un movimiento fluido, se quedo a mi lado.

- ¿Me explicas?

- Sí, por supuesto, te dije que te ayudaría – sentí los brazos de Bella alrededor de mi cuello, su aliento rozándome.

- ¿Qué haría sin ti? – beso mi cuello, y un estremecimiento me recorrió.

- Bella… - la llame, definitivamente estaba perdiendo mi concentración en la economía, ella se dio cuenta.

- Uppss, lo siento – se rió, pero volvió a acomodarse junto a mí.

Durante un buen rato nos enfocamos en estudiar los elementos de la macroeconomía. Ahora Bella lucía más relajada, además habíamos avanzado muchísimo con su tarea, prácticamente estaba terminada, lo cual me complació.

Percibí el sonido de una pisadas, acompañado del latir de un corazón, lo cual me indicaba que Jacob estaba en la casa, mi esposa también noto que él había llegado.

- Suficiente – exclamo, dejando el libro a un lado, poniéndose en pie. Me tomo de la mano, me jalo suavemente fuera de nuestra habitación – vayamos con los demás – la seguí.

Descendíamos por las escaleras, Nessie, quien estaba en el sillón junto a Jacob, se giro a mirarnos, salto y con rapidez llego hasta nosotros. La levante del suelo, tomándola en brazos, Bella la beso en la mejilla, acaricio sus rizos. Caminamos y nos sentamos frente a Jacob.

- Ni me preguntes como me va en el instituto – corto a Bella antes de que pudiese decirle algo – tanta tarea me esta matando, empiezo a extrañar el patrullaje nocturno.

- Ya somos dos, he leído un montón de cosas, como no tienes idea – replico ella.

- Con la ventaja de que no necesitas dormir, si te sobra tiempo, puedes hacer mis deberes – ensancho una sonrisa.

- Ni lo sueñes Jake – Reneesme los miraba, su manita tocaba a su mami – no querida, no necesitas ayudarlo, el puede solo.

Jacob se acuclillo junto a Bella, mirando Nessie en mis brazos – esta bien Nessie, es solo que me he vuelto perezoso en los deberes escolares – explico, después comenzó a olisquear – huele delicioso.

Alice asomo desde la cocina – ya era hora de que lo notaras, he preparado algo para ti – anuncio muy animada. Rosalie se coloco junto a Alice, con una sonrisa algo macabra.

- No me van a envenenar, ¿o sí? – me pregunto.

- Tranquilo Jacob, Alice nunca permitiría semejante cosa, además Rose no es una mala anfitriona – desconfiaba demasiado de mi hermana, pero en vista de que eran como el agua y el aceite, no lo culpaba del todo.

- Cuida tus modales – le señalo Jasper amenazante, por como se dirigía a su adorada Alice.

- No importa, no es para tanto – comento ella y le sonrió a Jasper.

Después de eso, la noche paso de forma tranquila. A la mañana que siguió Alice apareció como un verdadero centinela, custodiando el guardarropa de Bella, y aunque ella opuso resistencia, termino cediendo, como siempre ante las caritas de tristeza de mi hermana, lo que ella celebro dando saltitos por aquí y por allá.

Bella y yo llegamos a la universidad en el Volvo, después de que bajáramos, ignore varios comentarios, los cuales eran iguales a los muchos otros que constantemente "escuchaba", desde que llegáramos a Dartmouth. Acompañe a mi amada esposa, a su primera clase.

- Te veré al rato – le dije.

Ella asintió – Alice y yo estaremos en los jardines, esperándolos – sonrió después desapareció dentro del aula, otra oleada de pensamientos lascivos sobre ella me bombardeo, trate de recordarme a mi mismo, que no existía ninguna razón que justificara mis deseos de sacarles a todos y cada uno de ellos los ojos, con mis propias manos.

Estuve esperando con impaciencia hasta que la clase terminara – Oye Cullen, no los hemos visto por el campo, ni a ti, ni a tu hermano – de nuevo los jugadores, definitivamente se aferraban a su idea de que formáramos parte del equipo. Me encogí de hombros – demasiadas paginas por estudiar.

- Hombre, así es al principio, pero luego te acostumbras – me dijo William, en tono conciliador, yo tomaba camino hacia los jardines.

- Hey, ¿y tus hermanas? – sabía que Stephen no tardaría en soltar la pregunta, le rondaban en la cabeza las imágenes de Alice y Bella.

Caminaban junto a mi, así que les respondí – Alice es mi hermana, Bella es mi esposa – sonreí un poco al ver sus expresiones, los ojos abiertos como enormes platos, eso sin contar sus pensamientos, _"tan joven y ya se hecho al hoyo", "Que tipo más raro, casarse, ¿quién se casa en estos tiempos?_ Lo que ellos no podían saber, es que ni yo soy tan joven como parezco, ni esta es la época en la que nací.

- ¿Tus hermanos salen juntos? – William trataba, de que su pregunta sonara inocente, pero podía leer perfectamente sus pensamientos morbosos detrás de ella. Así que para que engañarlo, seguramente Jasper me lo agradecería, o por lo menos, haría que pasara un buen rato.

- Jasper y Alice, tienen tiempo saliendo juntos, además el es algo celoso – tuve que emplear esa palabra, a falta de una mejor. No les podía decir _"mi hermano es un vampiro sobreprotector, que no permite que nada ni nadie amenace a Alice, ni con una flor", _eso no era algo que les pudiera comentar.

- Eso es – asintió William, pero sus pensamientos me dejaban conocer un poco más, _"con ese tipo como su guardaespaldas, mejor mantenerse lejos, parece ser capaz de arrancarte el brazo, si la tocas"._ El pobre de William no sabía que tan ciertos podían ser sus pensamientos.

- Hablare con mi hermano, sobre el equipo – les ofrecí, tratando de deshacerme de ellos, para poder reunirme con Jasper. Lo mejor sería ir a la dichosa prueba, porque sino, no nos dejarían en paz. Lo comentaría con mi hermano, si nos presentábamos, podríamos fingir no ser muy rápidos, o fuertes, algo por el estilo, con tal de hacerlos creer que no teníamos las suficientes capacidades para pertenecer al equipo de football americano. _¿Qué tan difícil podía ser engañar a esos humanos? _– Tengo que irme – concluí.

Sí, los estaremos esperando – reafirmo el muchacho llamado Stephen.

"_Edward, ¿dónde estas?"_ – se preguntaba Jasper mentalmente, aunque sabía que se dirigía a mi.

Tome el camino más directo para llegar hasta él, aun me esperaba, llegue a su lado y se unió a mi – Tuve un encuentro con los jugadores.

- Ah si – alzo una de sus cejas - ¿y?

- Insisten en que entremos en el equipo – me encogí de hombros.

"_Que molesto, no entienden, cuando se les dice NO" -_ ¿Qué opinas?

- Pienso que deberíamos ir, no pasar la prueba y listo, fin de la historia.

- Es buena idea, Alice podría ver que tal funciona – sugirió.

- Exactamente – coincidí con él.

Salimos del edificio, rumbo a los jardines, no fue difícil ubicar el efluvio de nuestras chicas, en medio de todo ese aroma humano, así que seguimos su dulce y delicioso sendero. Conforme nos acercábamos, las divisamos, recostadas en el césped, bajo la protección de la copa de un árbol. Alice agito su mano y Jasper fijo la mirada en ella.

Me senté a un lado de Bella, quien tenía su bolso enfrente, ese día se veía encantadora, mi hermana, la había hecho ponerse una faldita de mezclilla, con unas botas blancas, que combinaban con su blusa igual de pulcra. Quizá llegaría a acostumbrarme a todas las miradas que otros le lanzaban, pero lo dudaba, si después de todo este tiempo, aun no me había acostumbrado, tal vez nunca lo hiciera.

Alice tomo la mano de Jasper, empezó a trazar figuras en ella, yo les miraba con una expresión divertida - ¿Qué es lo gracioso Edward? – me pregunto ella.

Bella se recargo en mi hombro, yo rodee su cintura con uno de mis brazos – solo que ciertos jugadores tienen interés en ustedes – le respondí con sinceridad.

- Pero no tanto como en ti y en Jasper – me lanzo una sonrisa, _"los he visto en cierta práctica"._

- Sí, es cierto, creo tendremos que ir, para sacárnoslos de encima.

- ¿Qué opinas, cielo? – le pregunto Jasper.

- Todo saldrá bien – afirmo con seguridad.

- Así que de exiliado social, ahora pasaras a ser Edward Cullen, el quarterback – Bella me miraba con una sonrisa picara.

- ¡No!, iremos a la practica, más no dije que me quedaría – le asegure.

- Si estuvieras en el equipo podríamos ser porristas – comento Alice ilusionada – los apoyaremos, usaremos esas minis y haremos piruetas. Podría cambiar ese uniforme, se ve pasado de moda.

- Alice no tengo ninguna intención de ponerme minifalda y hacer piruetas por ahí – le aclaro Bella.

- Ni siquiera por Edward – ya veía venir su cara de cachorrito.

- Yo nunca mencione que entraría a ese equipo - le dije a mi hermana.

Jasper se aclaro la garganta – preferiría que no anduvieras por ahí, delante de todos esos jugadores de americano en minifalda – le anuncio.

Alice alzo la mano hasta su rostro – Jasper no seas celoso – lo miro con intensidad – no te cambiaría ni por veinte mil jugadores de americano.

- ¿Por cincuenta mil? – aventuro.

Alice sonrió aun más – te lo dije, ni por todos los deportistas del mundo – le dio un rápido beso en los labios.

- Yo por otro lado… - continuo Bella, me gire para mirarla con brusquedad – ni siquiera estoy interesada en ser porrista, así que me parece bien que no entren al equipo – eso me sonó perfecto, por un segundo imagine que diría algo como _yo por otro lado, quisiera un jugador de football._

- Aguafiestas – Alice le enseño la lengua y todos reímos.

- ¿Qué se supone que haremos si hay días soleados cuando toque partido? – Bella hablo – decir: lo siento, somos alérgicos al sol.

- No precisamente – declaro Alice – podría pensar en algo.

- Igual puedes usar uniforme de animadora en casa – le sugirió Jasper, aunque aquello empezaba a marearme, tendría que alejar mi mente de ahí.

Un sequito de chicas se acercaba a nosotros, lo cual me parecía bastante extraño, hasta que pase lectura a sus pensamientos, no se, si lo que descubrí debería haberme sorprendido, o no. Porque las posibilidades de que aquello sucediera, era algo que debía esperar. De igual manera no dejaba de ser desconcertante.

Las muchachas de adentraban en el césped, quedando frente a nosotros cuatro, Alice quien las miraba firmemente, desde los brazos de Jasper, puso cara de sorpresa, a pesar de que éramos consientes de que pocas cosas eran capaces de tomarla desprevenida, sobretodo en la universidad, donde sus visiones no eran bloqueadas por Nessie y Jacob.

- Alice, que bueno que te encontramos – una chica pelirroja se dirigía a ella.

- ¿Necesitan algo? – pregunto mi hermana con inocencia.

- Por supuesto – replico otra morena, de cabello a los hombros – te necesitamos para todo, faltan demasiadas cosas.

- Tienes que ayudarnos con la decoración – enumero una rubia, la cual ya habíamos visto, era la chica del comité de bienvenida.

- La banda, el salón, el menú – continúo otra de pelo oscuro y tez blanca.

Alice las miro, con mucha calma y tranquilidad, con un ágil movimiento se puso en pie, aún sosteniendo la mano de Jasper, empezó a avanzar, dirigiéndose hacia las chicas, lentamente soltó la mano de él. Se giro hacia nosotros, nos dedico una mirada llena de emoción – los veo más tarde – anuncio, con una de sus manos le mando un beso a Jasper, articulo en "Te quiero", pero sin emitir ningún sonido.

Su mente empezó a planear un sin fin de cosas _"Me pregunto qué harían sin mi. Esta fiesta va a ser estupenda, tengo tantas ideas para esto, va a quedar tan perfecto". _Se concentro en todos los preparativos, mientras sus compañeras se sentían aliviadas de que Alice formar parte de ellas, ansiaban desesperadamente que mi hermana tomara la mayoría de las decisiones, percibía su admiración hacía ella, como una especie de reverencia, como se hace con la reina de la escuela, acompañado de un sentimiento de temor, como si creyeran a Alice capaz de morderlas sino acataban sus decisiones. Eso era muy interesante.

Sus voces, mientras se alejaban, llegaron hasta nuestros desarrollados oídos vampiricos - ¿Alice ese chico rubio es tu novio? – preguntaba una.

- Sí – respondió con sencillez.

- Wow, es guapísimo – comento otra.

- Lo se – dijo animadamente, con su voz de campanilla, desvié la mirada solo para contemplar un Jasper más sonriente de lo normal.

- ¿Qué fue todo eso? – Pregunto Bella, tomando mi mano entre las suyas, comenzó a formar círculos en mi palma, esperando a que respondiera – no se supone que todos deberían alejarse de nosotros.

- Sobre eso, no estoy muy seguro – comente, mientras pensaba la respuesta adecuada para poder explicarlo – es como si fuese un equilibrio, admiran a Alice, por su gusto refinado – de eso no cabía la menor duda – y a la vez le temen, creo que es el miedo natural, pero es como si fuesen igual de poderosas amabas sensaciones y ninguna ganara – le eche una miradita a Jasper.

- Ni yo pude explicarlo mejor – dijo él – aunque en este caso las emociones de esas chicas, se inclinan por su sentido de pertenencia a un grupo, están unidas hasta el final, mientras conserven su status entre los estudiantes, digamos que podíamos llamarle "popularidad".

- Claro – asintió Bella – al rato descubriremos que Alice es la reina del baile – dijo alzando una ceja y aun jugando en mi piel, eso empezaba a distraerme, era algo sumamente placentero.

- No me sorprendería – les comente – Alice se encargara de los preparativos del baile de bienvenida – la mano de Bella se tenso.

- ¡Oh cielos!, eso significa que tendremos que asistir – supuse que se imaginaba el horror de andar por miles de tiendas en busca del "vestido perfecto", acompañada de Alice, hasta encontrarlo, ella no aceptaría negativas. Jasper por su lado ya lo veía venir. Mi hermana se vería preciosa.

- Tranquila amor, ¿aún le tienes pánico a los bailes?

Ella se relajo – No, creo que no – hizo una pausa – de hecho me encantaría bailar contigo – su respuesta me tomo desprevenido, dejándome sin aliento, "no de forma literal desde luego", no pude resistir el impulso de tomar su rostro entre mis manos y darle un beso, era un beso delicioso, lleno de pasión.

Estaba sumergido en mi mundo con Bella, cuando los pensamientos de Jasper llegaron a mí, casi a gritos _"Edward, recuerda que estamos en publico"._ Tenía razón, a pesar de todo, debíamos cuidar las apariencias, no levantar sospechas sobre nosotros, así que me aleje de ella, lentamente, sin querer hacerlo en realidad, ella frunció el ceño, disgustada, ante nuestra separación.

- Lo siento amor, me olvide del lugar – su expresión cambio y rió con frescura.

- Es genial, no ser solo yo – Bella brillaba.

- Por lo que veo también se olvidaron de mi – Jasper estaba divertido.

Bella comenzó a hurgar en su bolso - ¿Qué buscas? – le pregunte.

- Los lentes de contacto, los necesitare pronto, aun se veía obligada a utilizarlos, debido al color de sus pupilas, que no era nada normal, aunque le desagradaban, no quedaba otra, Alice se aseguraba de que tuviera su provisión completa.

Detrás de nosotros aparecieron las compañeras de Bella, Annette y Natalie, quienes también la buscaban, igual que las otras chicas a mi hermana.

- Bella, vamos a la biblioteca, nos preguntábamos, si querías venir – le inquirió Natalie. _"Espero que no este muy ocupada"_. Sus pensamientos eran bastante tranquilos, me recordaban a Angela en cierto modo.

- Sí, ya sabes sobre el trabajo de antecedentes históricos de la administración – completo Annette. _"Que bien acompañada esta"_. A ella no podía catalogarla todavía, no había profundizado mucho en su mente.

- Claro que voy, eso aligerará mi carga de trabajo – se levanto con parsimonia, a un ritmo humano, miro a sus compañeras, después a nosotros – creo que no los he presentado – Natalie, Annette – las señalo, después regreso la mirada en nuestra dirección – Edward, Jasper – levante una mano, al escuchar mi nombre, Jasper por su parte hizo un movimiento con la cabeza.

- Pasare por ti a la salida – le dije antes de que se marchara, a Bella le tocaba salir más tarde que a mi.

- Sí, gracias – me dijo, mientras nos decía adiós con la mano.

Bella y sus compañeras tomaron camino hacia la biblioteca - ¿Quiénes con ellos? – le pregunto Natalie.

- ¿De dónde salieron tus amigos? _"Son guapísimos"_ – esa era Annette.

- En realidad somos familia – aclaro ella.

- ¿Familia? – Inquirió Annette – son tus primos o hermanos – podía escuchar su conversación y sus pensamientos _"porque si se parecen, un poco, igual de pálidos, y parece que les hace falta dormir."_

- Jasper es como mi hermano – ella les explico.

"_Perfecto"_ pensó Annette - ¿y Edward?

- Bueno Edward y Jasper son hermanos adoptivos – me pregunte porque Bella le daba tantas vueltas a la verdad, acaso no quería que nadie supiera que estábamos casados. Una extraña sensación me empezó a inundar, "inseguridad". Escuche a Jasper chasquear la lengua, movía su cabeza negando con lentitud.

- Y yo soy el que tiene fama de sobreprotector – aunque en realidad creo que yo también estoy incluido en ese titulo que le adjudicamos a Jasper.

- ¿Entonces tu también eres adoptada? – la risa de Bella repiqueteaba ante la pregunta de Natalie.

- No, lo que sucede es que Edward es mi esposo – dijo de manera triunfal, y con orgullo, eso despejo mis miedos – Jasper es mi cuñado.

"_Que mala suerte casado"_, Annette de nuevo, - ¿y Jasper es soltero? – me gire hacía mi hermano, quien ya no parecía tan divertido.

- Él sale con alguien, es una relación bastante sería – se limito a contestar.

Se fueron alejando, de tal manera que deje de escucharlas, tanto sus voces, como sus pensamientos.

Jasper y yo, permanecimos un poco más en los jardines, hasta que llego la hora de ir a clase. Durante ese lapso, me dedique a prestar atención a las lecciones, tomando notas, de nuevo me toco clase con esa chica del comité, sentía su mirada constantemente, decidí ignorarla, simular que no me percataba de ella, probablemente solo era la sorpresa inicial, algo a lo que estaba acostumbrado, después de ser "nuevo" en repetidas ocasiones.

Durante el resto de mi tiempo en la universidad, procure no inmiscuirme en los pensamientos de mi familia, sobretodo en los de Bella, era difícil acostumbrarme a la idea, de que ya no necesitaba que yo estuviera pendiente de ella cada segundo de mi existencia, y vaya que es duro dejar los viejos hábitos.

Cuando la clase termino, avance a buen ritmo entre los pasillos, a velocidad humana, como debe de ser. Todavía faltaba para que Bella terminara sus deberes dentro del campus. Fui a dar una vuelta por la ciudad, en el Volvo, las personas estaban inmersas en sus labores diarias, todo era tan normal, tanto, que aun después de muchos años me sigue pareciendo irreal que podamos pasar por humanos, no en el sentido estricto de la palabra, pues obvio que los seres vivos sienten un temor hacia nosotros, esta en su instinto, temer al cazador, temer al monstruo. Aunque siendo sincero me parece que Bella llego a nosotros, como un lazo, uniéndonos a ese mundo mortal al que nos fundimos, como quien no nada contra la corriente, sino que se deja llevar por ella.

En uno de los locales, observe una tienda de discos, no pude resistir la tentación, así que estacione el coche, me dirigí hasta ahí. Mientras me paseaba entre las filas repletas de CD`s, una parte de mi los escaneaba, analizando cual de ellos me interesaba, otra zona de mi cerebro, mantenía mis pensamientos en Bella, mi nueva familia. Por fin localice algo bueno, lo tome entre mis manos, me dirigí a pagarlo.

Antes de regresar al automóvil, mire el reloj, solo para percatarme que había invertido más tiempo del que tenía pensado. Maneje de nuevo hasta Dartmouth, para encontrarme con mi esposa.

Esperaba que ella no tuviera demasiado aguardando por mi, no hacía falta que la buscara, o llamara a su celular, para saber donde se encontraba. Me deje guiar por su aroma, ya no era más ese exquisito olor que hacia que mi garganta ardiera con fuego líquido, bajando por ella, a causa de la sed, aquel perfume que me había vuelto loco, poniendo mi mundo de cabeza. Ese aroma que había adorado con tanta intensidad, como lo era la agonía que me provocaba, pero mi control había sido grande, fortalecido por el inconmensurable amor que siento por ella.

Podía percibir su olor, tal y como era ahora, similar al de todos nosotros como vampiros, pero con un dulce ingrediente que nos diferencia, a unos de otros y claramente seguí su rastro hasta llegar a ella.

Mi aguda vista la contemplo a lo lejos, si por mí fuera, habría corrido con toda la rapidez que mis piernas pueden alcanzar, solo por el placer de estrecharla en mis brazos. Sin embargo no podía olvidar que estaba en un sitio rodeado de una gran cantidad de humanos.

Vi su cabeza girar y dirigir sus ojos a mi, con dulzura, y por un momento, la distancia que nos separaba, me pareció un camino infinito, en lugar de unos cuantos metros.

Por fin llegue a ella, sonreí, feliz, ante la posibilidad de sostenerla en mi abrazo, en eso me sorprendió, tomándome desprevenido, arrojo sus manos a mi nuca, deslizandose sobre mis hombros. En el momento en que su piel hizo contacto con la mía, ocurrió lo que siempre sucedía, su toque era calido para mi, no transmitía ese calor como cuando era humana, cuando sentía la sangre en sus venas, avanzando al ritmo de su corazón, hablándome con voz propia e insinuante, pero la descarga eléctrica que me recorría al tocarla, estaba ahí, y con más fuerza, todas las sensaciones para nosotros cuando se presentan, son más potentes que para cualquier humano.

No fueron solo sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, también sus labios que se posaron sobre los míos, presionando mi boca, de manera provocativa, deleitándose, ni siquiera fui capaz de pensar, respondí a su contacto de manera automática, dejando que el deseo fluyera a través de mi ser, enrosque mis brazos en su cintura, acercándola más a mi. Todo lo que estaba alrededor de nosotros desaparecía, los pensamientos, los edificios, los árboles, las personas.

Un destello de realidad se filtro en mi mente, cuando me llegaron a gritos las "voces" de las compañeras de Bella, me pregunte _¿Las compañeras de Bella?_ Volví, percatándome en donde nos encontrábamos, y ejercí un poco de presión en los brazos, para separara a mi hermoso ángel nocturno.

Mire su rostro, ella sonreía abiertamente, trate de indagar en sus ojos, quizá pudiera averiguar algo a través de los pupilentes. Pero no, no tenía idea de lo que pensaba en esos momentos, estuve tentado a pedirle que quitara el escudo que vedaba sus pensamientos, pero no era buena idea, necesitaba algo de privacidad con eso, de otra manera, solo seríamos un par de personas actuando extraño, a los ojos de los otros.

Bella se giro hacia Annette y Natalie, tan feliz, que parecía el sol en todo su esplendor, irradiando su luz en todas direcciones, yo todavía no salía de mi estupor, generalmente mi linda bella, no solía ser tan efusiva enfrente de otros.

- Hasta mañana – se despidió, agitando la mano.

- Hasta luego – me despedí.

Camino al automóvil, le pregunte - ¿Qué fue eso?

Ella lanzo una risita, mirándome con una expresión picara y divertida – en verdad lo lamento, pero tenía que hacerlo.

- ¿Tenías que hacerlo? – ahora entendía menos.

- Veraz, se que no estuvo bien en lo absoluto – una expresión culpable apareció en su rostro – es solo que – bajo la mirada.

- ¿Bella? – dije su nombre, aunque más bien era una suplica, me frustraba no poder leer su mente.

Torció un poco el gesto- Annette y Natalie, estuvieron insistiendo bastante en lo atractivo que eras – se mordió el labio.

No entendía eso que tenía de especial, o raro, o lo que fuera, es natural que las presas se sientan atraídas en cierto punto a su depredador- ¿Y?

- Yo solo quería dejar bien claro, cual era nuestra relación, no dejarles ninguna duda – decía mientras le sostenía la puerta para que entrara en el Volvo – la cerré detrás de ella.

- Se que fue tonto, e infantil – continuo, ya cuando me hallaba en el asiento del conductor.

Estaba asimilando lo que me decía, cuando extendió sus manos, para tomar mi brazo, cerró los ojos, de inmediato me di cuenta de lo que hacía, me dejaba entrar en su mente, dejándome sin el innecesario aliento, nunca iba a dejar de maravillarme el hecho de que ella me permitiera "escucharla" y ahí lo vi, como si me lo dijera.

- ¿Te pusiste celosa? – pregunte sin poder creerlo, porque era incomprensible para mi que sintiera eso, si yo no podía ver a otra mujer que no fuera ella.

- Exagere, pero casi te comían con los ojos – trate de no reír, pero no pude contenerme, así que una risita escapo, ella frunció los labios – no volveré a hacerlo, al menos lo intentare.

- Mi amor - esto de los celos tenía su matiz placentero, me incline y la bese en los labios _"mi pequeña celosa" – _no tienes ¿por qué?

**FIN CAPITULO**

**,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸**

* * *

Bueno espero que les haya gustado, y también espero estar haciéndolo bien desde (Edward POV), si algo creen que me falta, díganmelo para poder arreglarlo, esto se trata de ir mejorando, y si les gusto también háganmelo saber, me ayudaran un buen a seguir inspirándome.

Apenas esta empezando y la trama se ira desenvolviendo poco a poco, así que veremos que pasa con los Cullen y que problemas enfrentaran.


	3. Ser o no ser

**Disclaimer:** Como todos sabemos la saga de Twilight le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, así como sus personajes y derechos.

Bueno después de una larga ausencia (por culpa de trabajo) he regresado, muchas gracias a todos lo que me animan con sus reviews, y sepan que he tomado muy en cuenta sus consejos. Lo de la ortografía, el summary, y todos los demás.

Trato de mejorar con cada capitulo, espero conseguirlo, es difícil porque escribir desde el punto de vista de Edward, equivale a pensar como el, y creo que con la saga todos profundizamos pero en la mente de Bella, por lo tanto Edward es un poco más como un misterio, además de que el percibe los pensamientos de otros, lo cual incluye pesar también como ellos.

Espero que disfruten este capitulo, y no se decepcionen, después de esperar tanto, así que comienza el show.

* * *

**,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸**

**CAPITULO III**

**¿Ser o no ser? Miembro del equipo:**

**Esa es la cuestión**

- Edward, espero que sean muy cuidadosos.

- Lo seremos Carlisle, no tienes que mencionarlo – la voz de mi padre a través del teléfono se escuchaba preocupada y seria – tendremos puesta toda nuestra atención en ello.

- Tienen mi total confianza, ¿puedo hablar con Jasper?

- Te lo paso – le tendí el celular a mi hermano.

Toda la familia estaba preocupada y a la vez querían ver nuestra prueba en el campo de fútbol. Le habíamos contado el hecho a Carlisle y Esme. A pesar de que ellos sabían teníamos un plan, estaban inquietos. No los culpábamos en lo absoluto, un descuido, un poco de fuga de nuestro control y alguien terminaría aplastado.

El asunto turbaba más a Jasper de lo que nos demostraba. Alice se las había pasado duras para calmarlo, le tenía pánico a los pequeños incidentes, dado su historial. Ella le aseguraba una y otra vez, que todo saldría perfecto. El se esforzaba en mostrarse sereno, pero si no nos engañaba a nosotros mucho menos a Alice.

Emmett, también estaba ansioso, pero debido a otros motivos, se moría de ganas de vernos en acción, aunque más bien se debía, a que estaría carcajeándose durante todo lo que durase nuestra vergüenza. Hasta Rosalie mostraba interés, Reneesme y Jacob tampoco ocultaban sus deseos de observar nuestra puesta en escena.

Yo la verdad no sabía si esto debía divertirme, o indignarme, el hecho de que mi familia quisiera ver nuestra farsa, nuestro ridículo y los conocía lo suficiente para saber que terminarían haciéndolo, ¿no era bastante con Alice y Bella?

No tenía muchos deseos de ir, pero entre más pronto nos libráramos de este enredo me sentiría mejor. Emmett había resultado tan insistente en el asunto, sin quitar el dedo del renglón, estaba decidido a ser parte del público.

Desvié la mirada a Nessie quien jugaba con los mechones castaños de su mami, se dedicaba a tejer una trencita con ellos.

- Quiten esas caras – Alice hablo con el ceño fruncido – me siento ofendida, ya les dije que todo va a salir bien, y parece que no tienen confianza en mi – comenzaba a enojarse.

- No es tu culpa – Jasper la acerco a él – es mía, es solo que si algo sale mal, les arruinare a todos su estadía aquí.

- Me voy a enojar contigo Jasper Whitlock Hale – se puso las manos sobre las caderas, después de mirarlo duramente durante un instante, se relajo y extendió la mano para tocarle el rostro – relájate, sabes que si algo anduviera mal, yo hubiera sido la primera en pedirte que no fueras.

Jasper la abrazo – perdóname Alice.

- Tontito, te amo.

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Cuando estuvimos en el campus, nos separamos para ir a nuestras distintas clases, como solíamos hacerlo diariamente, solo que en esta ocasión habíamos acordado vernos en el campo de fútbol, bueno allá nos encontraríamos con Alice y Bella.

Sinceramente no estaba emocionado en lo más mínimo, sobretodo porque la idea de pertenecer al equipo, no iba nada bien con nuestra idea de perfil bajo.

Estaba tan concentrado en mis pensamientos, que no me percate de cuando termino de hablar el catedrático, lo note en el momento en que el aula comenzaba a quedarse vacía. Lo que me indicaba que nuestra farsa se acercaba. Mientras salía percibí el efluvio de Jasper, debía imaginar o "escuchar", que estaría esperándome - ¿nervioso? – le pregunte.

"_No creo que decir, lo siento, le rompí el brazo sin querer, vaya a ser muy normal"_

Comprendía su punto, era muy difícil concentrarse para nivelar nuestra fuerza a los esquemas humanos, siempre estábamos conscientes de que debíamos medirnos, pero para Jasper era más complicado. Acostumbrado a los enfrentamientos entre vampiros, a las guerrillas, sus agudos instintos de depredador se disparaban – Jasper, ya te lo dije antes, confiamos plenamente en ti, sabes que somos una familia, no lo dudes.

- Sí, es solo que después de esto, quizás me deban un "Oscar", _"por mi actuación" – _finalizó la idea en sus pensamientos.

Esa frase, me indicaba que como siempre, mi hermano, se encargaba de poner sus prioridades en orden. Seguimos caminando en silencio hasta llegar al campo y tomar asiento.

Al estar sentado en las gradas mientras esos humanos universitarios, se dedicaban a entrenar físicamente, comprendí que esto era junto lo que esperaba. Una demostración del genero masculino, una enorme colisión de músculos juveniles y no podía faltar el desfile de testosterona por todo el campo, inundando el aire que nos rodeaba.

"_Una enfermedad contagiosa"_, el pensamiento de Jasper me golpeo de súbito, me gire algo confundido para mirarlo - ¿Qué? – articule sin palabras.

Jasper consciente de que había "escuchado" la idea que cruzo por sus pensamientos, respondió sin mirarme – la solución, si tenemos una enfermedad contagiosa, no podremos jugar o provocaríamos una plaga – hablaba muy rápido, para mantener la conversación en privado.

Esto del equipo lo tenía alterado, el temor más grande de Jasper era, que si estaba demasiado cerca de cualquiera de esos sujetos, la sed sería tan abrasadora que terminaría mordiendo a alguien. Yo no lo veía de esa manera tan radical, no era como si esos jugadores fueran irresistibles, era cierto que olían delicioso, a "comida", como toda la gente, pero también llevaban régimen estricto, para mantenerse en forma, lo cual los hacía estar en un nivel aceptable de tentación. _"¿para Jasper sería diferente?" _– me pregunte.

- No habrás encontrado por aquí la "tua cantante" – murmure bajo, con expectación.

Mi hermano se giro, con una expresión de horror en su rostro – Claro que no Edward – me espeto con tono tenso – eso sería desastroso – su voz incluía algo de censura.

Fije de nuevo la vista en la acción del entrenamiento, todos llevaban ese enorme y voluminoso equipo de protección, me recordaba a las armaduras medievales, solo que la lucha en lugar de ser con algún arma, era cuerpo a cuerpo, el objetivo un balón, no un reino ni riqueza.

Los cuerpos chocaban unos contra otros, enfrentándose solo con la fuerza bruta, lanzaban el balón, otro lo recibía, corría como si la vida le fuera en ello, mientras los miembros del equipo contrario se lanzaban para bloquearlo, derribarlo e impedir que llegara a su terreno.

Esto no era tan diferente a la propia naturaleza territorial de cualquier especie, de la nuestra. Si alguien entra en el territorio de otro, de forma inmediata se disparan los instintos defensivos, de preservación, para eliminar al oponente antes de que invada lo que es tuyo.

Durante todo ese tiempo, estuve haciendo trazos mentales, evaluando las posibilidades que teníamos de despedazar a alguien por error, y eran realmente altas, un simple apretón de más y adiós muchacho.

Pero tantos años de práctica intentando pasar por humano, debían de contar algo, tenían que ser de suficiente utilidad, o al menos lo esperaba, rogaba porque así fuera.

El sonido de un silbato se elevo sobre los tranquilos sonidos del ambiente, los jóvenes detuvieron sus actividades. Ahí estaba el entrenador, un sujeto de apariencia madura, alrededor de los 50 años, de complexión mediana, ni flacucho ni musculoso, pero de una altura considerable, acompañado de una presencia imponente.

Todos los miembros del equipo se reunieron alrededor de él, Stephen nos hizo una seña a Jasper y a mi, para que nos acercáramos, me levante con la lentitud propia de un oso perezoso, mi hermano prácticamente se arrastro poco a poco hasta allá, visiblemente contra sus deseos.

Llegamos hasta el circulo, el entrenador nos miro con ojos de "rayos x", inspeccionándonos, como si fuésemos ganado a evaluar, o algo por el estilo. Sin poder evitarlo hice una mueca, el hombre estrecho sus negras pupilas.

- ¿Así que ustedes son los que quieren unirse al equipo? – pregunto con tono autoritario.

- _"No"_, la "voz" de Jasper grito, pero su expresión fue dura y fría.

- Nos mencionaron algo sobre entrar al equipo, que éramos buenos candidatos – no quería profundizar, sobre "acoso por parte de jugadores" y frases similares.

Otra mirada radiográfica por parte del entrenador, quien hizo un sonido de aceptación – parecen tener lo que buscamos – camino a nuestro alrededor – podrían funcionar, pero tengo que advertirles que esto no va a ser un baile de nenitas en tutu, así que deberán estar preparados para el trabajo duro – su voz se elevaba, conforme su emoción lo hacía.

"_Sí, aja, como si no hubiésemos hecho un sin fin de cosas más difíciles antes. Tenía una lista mental de ellas: cazar vampiros, enfrentar a los vulturi, tratar de no matar a Bella cuando era humana, hombres lobo, esto podía continuar."_

"_Si no para ese rollo, lo morderé y no tendrá nada que ver con la sed"_, sentencio Jasper en su mente.

- Entendemos todo eso, no sería conveniente que primero pasáramos a formar parte del equipo, ya habrá tiempo para aclaraciones – el hombre frunció el ceño, junto tanto sus cejas que parecían una. Evidentemente estaba molesto porque interrumpí su discurso del arduo entrenamiento.

- Hijo – continuo con voz grave – todo dependerá de la madera con que estén hechos – nos lanzo una mirada despectiva, una del tipo "no te creas una maravilla sin haberlo demostrado".

El hombre camino hasta Stephen, luego regreso – mi muchacho les prestara el equipo, vayan a los vestidores con él – señalo con la cabeza a Stephen.

"_Genial, no quiere que me pinte el pelo, o mejor que me vista de mascota oficial"_. El humor de Jasper definitivamente no iba a mejor en lo más mínimo, esto iba de mal en peor.

En total silencio seguimos a Stephen, quien de camino a los vestidores hablo hasta por los codos, asegurándonos que pertenecer al equipo era la octava maravilla del mundo. Nos dio una rápida lista de ventajas como: fiestas, chicas, permisos especiales, hasta menciono algo sobre una fraternidad estudiantil, eso ya era pasarse de la raya.

El vestidor estaba bien acondicionado y sorprendentemente limpio, los locker tenían el nombre o apellido de los jugadores. Stephen saco todo el equipo de protección de un gran armario. Imagine que esos eran extra, en caso de necesitarlos como en este momento.

"_Casi puedo ver la cara de Alice, horrorizada porque vamos a utilizar este equipo"_, pensó mi hermano. Tenía mucha razón, Alice era capaz de irrumpir por aquí cargando el equipo nuevo y empaquetado. De verdad, esperaba no lo hiciera, aunque conociéndola, siempre cuidando de los detalles, no lo intentaría.

Lo que definitivamente no me agradaba en lo más mínimo, era el poco sentido de la privacidad y espacio personal. Nos disponíamos a cambiarnos, pero Stephen seguían ahí. Lo que no estaba nada, nada bien, se daría cuenta de la extraña piel que teníamos, dura como el mármol, fría como un glaciar y extremadamente pálida. Eso sin contar el riesgo de que se percatara de nuestros afilados dientes, fuerza sobrenatural, y que hay del que brillábamos a la luz del sol, todos unos fenómenos.

Seguramente Stephen noto nuestra desconfianza, eso o Jasper lo intimido, porque se alejo de nosotros. Jasper aprovecho para comentarme – esto no funcionaría, hay que cortarlo de raíz.

- Estoy totalmente de acuerdo – respondí. Escuche los pasos de Stephen acercandose a nosotros de nuevo – viene de regreso – con rápidos movimientos, a velocidad sobrehumana estuvimos vestidos y preparados en un parpadeo.

Stephen traía una toalla en la mano, se secaba el sudor con ella, nos miro, sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa – vaya que rápidos, ya habían jugado antes ¿no?

- Solo con la familia – respondió Jasper, sonriendo debido a que sabía, el humano, nunca comprendería del todo esa frase, ya que nunca había visto ni vería jugar una familia como la nuestra.

Salimos al campo de fútbol, con el casco en la mano, dos palmas pálidas ondearon, saludándonos. Una de Bella, la otra de Alice. Se pusieron de pie, sonreían. En verdad me quede mudo, y la mente de Jasper termino en blanco.

Esto era obra de Alice, ¿de quién más? Ella y Bella llevaban playeras iguales de color blanco, con letras negras en el pecho, la de Bella decía **Team Edward**, la de Alice **Team Jasper**, por si fuera poco de la nada surgió Rosalie, con una playera idéntica, pero la de ella traía escrito; **Go**** Edward ****and**** Jasper**. Un silbido retumbo en mis oídos, desde luego, procedía de Emmett.

Jasper y yo no éramos los únicos con la mirada fija en ellos, los del equipo prácticamente babeaban, al ver a mi Bella, junto a mis hermanas con unos shorts. _"Nadie dijo nada sobre los shorts, yo solo escuche minifalda"_, la "voz" de Alice era retadora.

- ¡Edward! – los dientes de Jasper rechinaban - ¡explícame! – casi grito.

A mi que me decía, yo estaba tentado a salir corriendo con Bella lejos de todos, o por lo menos envolverla en un saco, abrigo, sleeping, lo primero que encontrara – Alice – fue todo lo que pude decir.

Jasper camino a grandes zancadas hasta Alice, yo lo seguí sin poder detenerme – Jasper Hale, no me mires de esa manera, estamos dándoles nuestro apoyo.

- Hubiera sido suficiente con tu presencia.

Ella frunció el ceño divertida - ¿Y qué crees que es esto? – dijo señalándose y dando una vuelta de bailarina sobre sí misma.

Mire a Bella, sin poder creer que estuviera usando esa ropa.

- ¿Qué? – pregunto – tú mejor que nadie sabes que es imposible contradecir a Alice.

- No me digas – le respondí, irónicamente, mientras ponía los ojos en blanco.

Las carcajadas de Emmett rompieron el momento – debería sacarles una fotografía, ¿no crees Rose?

- Seguro, esto lo recordare por años – añadió Rose.

- Solo eso nos falta – se quejo Jasper.

- Hermanos, deberían estar felices, son la envidia de todo el equipo – remarco Emmett sonriente.

- Inclúyete, con Rose aquí, muchos tendrán lindos sueños – le dije a Emmett.

- Es cierto, solo en sueños, yo tendré la mejor parte – anuncio Emmett, rodeando a Rosalie con un brazo, acercándola a él.

- Si ustedes están aquí, ¿se puede saber quién cuida a mi hija? – les espete a Emmett y Rosalie.

- Tranquilo Edward – me dijo Bella, mientras tomaba mi mano – esta con Jacob – Oh sí, tranquilidad. Esta bien, estaba exagerando, siempre tengo problemas con mi temperamento.

El sonido del silbato se sobrepuso de nuevo y la voz del entrenador se escucho firme y clara- ¿Quién de ustedes será el primero?

Jasper había coincidido conmigo, en que lo mejor sería que yo hiciera primero la prueba. El vería todo desde un buen plano, analizando su estrategia, para una actuación convincente. Los dos nos alejamos de nuestra familia a paso normal.

- Todo saldrá bien – nos animo Alice, con la seguridad que la caracteriza.

Mientras nos dirigíamos hacia el entrenador, un sujeto se detuvo a su lado, uno al que definitivamente, no habíamos visto antes. Era alto, de tez morena clara y cabello castaño. La expresión en su rostro era de tranquilidad, pero algo en el era abrumador. Como si el sujeto tuviese algo que no estaba bien, como si no encajara del todo. Lo que me hacía pensar en un rompecabezas al que le han metido una pieza a fuerza, al principio puede parecer que esta bien, después de que lo observas mejor, te das cuenta que no es así.

Mis sentidos se pusieron en alerta, como si estuviera percibiendo una amenaza, pero al mismo tiempo no lograba identificarla. _"Cuidado"_, me advirtió Jasper, _"ese sujeto no me agrada"_, el rostro de mi hermano se endureció aun mas al tensarse.

No hice ningún movimiento para responder a Jasper, ni a velocidad humana ni vampirica, sin embargo el no se inmuto por el hecho.

Llegamos hasta el entrenador, el hombre cambio su expresión, y en su rostro se reflejo el orgullo de un padre hacia un hijo - les presento al capitán del equipo, Evander Lombardo – palmeó el hombro del joven, mientras lo presentaba.

El aludido esbozo una sonrisa que pretendía ser calida – he oído hablar mucho de ustedes – comento con un tono amistoso – es bueno por fin conocerlos – Jasper estrecho la mirada sobre él y yo me limite a sostenerle la mirada, mientras asentía con la cabeza.

Evander no nos tendió la mano, simplemente la coloco por un momento en nuestro hombro. Pensé que Jasper iba a arrancarle el brazo, pero no se movió ni un solo milímetro.

- Lombardo va a participar en su prueba, así que tendrán que esforzarse lo triple, es nuestro mejor jugador y muy veloz – la satisfacción del entrenador desbordo por su voz.

"_Este sujeto no me agrada, no me parece normal, percibo algo muy extraño en él"_. Jasper tenía razón, podía darme cuenta perfectamente de lo que quería decir, así que escuche con atención.

"_Parece que hoy será un día interesante. Novatos"_, me concentre un poco más excluyendo los demás pensamientos. _"Diversión"_, aun así fuera de pensamientos típicos de un tipo con complejo de Narciso, no encontré algo alarmante, aunque por alguna razón, no me resultaba nada tranquilizador.

Sin embargo era la hora de la verdad, y por más que lo intentara, ya no podía huir del equipo. El entrenador asigno posiciones, Lombardo estaba en la defensa, lo que me hacía desear enfrentarme a él, un deseo que claramente tenía que controlar a menos que deseara, terminara en el hospital o algo peor.

Todos se alinearon a la perfección, como si fuesen una sola unidad, lo cual no me sorprendía en lo absoluto, me coloque el innecesario casco, me agache para recibir el pase.

La señal fue clara para mis sentidos, para mi era como si el balón estuviera en cámara lenta, lo percibí mientras se deslizaba por los aires y cuidando mi velocidad lo tome en mis manos. Los jugadores rápidamente pero a velocidad humana corrieron para interceptarme. Los defensas que estaban delante de mi se movieron para bloquearme.

Mi mente se enfocaba en varias cosas a la vez, en reducir mi velocidad, controlar mí fuerza, esquivar a los jugadores era cosa fácil, pues sus pensamientos eran una estación libre de interferencia.

Calculaba cuidadosamente el momento en que debía tirar la toalla, algo que no se viera premeditado, ni diera a entender que no me estaba esforzando. Lo que me llevaba de nuevo al capitán Lombardo. Que mejor manera de ser derrotado que por el propio capitán, así todos quedaríamos satisfechos.

A paso lento, para un vampiro, llegue hasta Lombardo, podía "escuchar" claramente que pensaba hacerme una tacleada, y desde luego yo pensaba recibirla, aunque temía hacerle daño con el choque.

Estaba planteándome la forma de recibir el impacto, cuando escuche la "voz" de Jasper, _"Edward, no te confíes"_, cuando quise darme cuenta, Lombardo se había lanzado hacía mi, no me lo esperaba y reaccione antes de pensarlo, cuando caí en cuenta, lo había adelantado a velocidad vampirica. Me percate de mi obvio error y antes de que cualquiera pudiese notarlo, volví sobre mis pasos, deje que Lombardo me cayera encima, además absorbí el golpe de la caída.

"_¿Qué fue eso?,_ "escuche" a Jasper, _"estuvo muy cerca"_, ese era Emmett. _"Eso fue estupido Edward"_, desde luego Rose, no perdió la oportunidad de enfadarse. Alice parecía contrariada _"_Eso_ no me gusto"_ fue todo lo que dijo.

El silbato del entrenador volvió a rugir, camino hasta nosotros – te lo dije chico, Lombardo es todo un rayo, pero no estuvo nada mal, para ser un novato – _"mucho mejor de lo que esperaba"._

- Buena atrapada, ¿estas bien? – me pregunto Lombardo y no parecía haberse lastimado en lo más mínimo con la caída. Al menos algo había salido según lo planeado. El capitán me tendió la mano para ayudarme, y yo la ignore diplomáticamente. Entre menos contacto tuviésemos mucho mejor, me puse en pie moderando mis movimientos lo necesario.

- Estoy bien, el equipo me protegió – dije señalando el casco, después me lo quite.

- ¿Estas seguro? – Asentí - Si no hay ninguna lesión. Tu turno – el entrenador le grito a Jasper.

Me dirigí hasta la familia, el cielo estaba cubierto de nubes, el aire tenía sutil aroma a hierba húmeda. Siempre he preferido concentrarme en aromas que no me hagan pensar en la abrasadora sed, aunque la mayor parte de mi mente suele ocuparla Bella desde que la conocí.

- A esto le llamas tenerlo todo planeado – me recriminó Rosalie.

Emmett le rodeaba la cintura con los brazos – Déjalo Rose, nadie además de nosotros pudo haberlo visto – ella frunció el ceño y me lanzo una mirada airada.

Me pase una mano por los cabellos. Sentí dos brazos cerrarse a mi alrededor- es una tontería estar hablando de algo que no tiene mayor importancia – comento Bella, recargando su cabeza en mi pecho, inmediatamente correspondí su abrazo.

- Como siempre Rose, te encanta dramatizar por todo – inquirió Alice aun al lado de Jasper.

- Mira quien lo dice, la señorita perfección – Rosalie sonrió con suficiencia.

- Tu turno amor, enséñales quien manda – animo Alice a Jasper.

- Deberías darles una buena lección de fútbol a estos tipos que tienen complejo de rudos – dijo Emmett entre enormes sonrisas.

Pero por más que mis hermanos y yo bromeáramos al respecto, nunca haríamos algo semejante. Exponernos ante los humanos significaba un enorme peligro para nuestra seguridad, así como a la de nuestros seres queridos.

Me senté al lado de Bella en las gradas, observando como Jasper se colocaba en posición para recibir el balón. Se hizo el lanzamiento y para ser sincero mi hermano se veía tan amenazador como siempre ha sido, cosa que hizo dudar a los miembros del equipo, en tratar de bloquearlo. Al único que no vi sentirse intimidado en los absoluto, seguía siendo a ese tal Evander Lombardo, lo cual empezaba a ser aun más inquietante, era demasiado anormal.

Jasper se percato rápidamente que estaba aterrorizando a los jugadores, con su exhibición de cazador ante las presas, así que suavizo su actuación, lo cual, fue lo mejor que pudo haber hecho en ese momento.

Mi hermano corría por el campo, fluyendo como el mismo viento y de haberlo deseado, podía fusionarse así con él, pareciendo uno solo. Cuando iba a la mitad del camino, empezó a reducir el ritmo de la carrera, para dar tiempo a los humanos de alcanzarlo. Poco a poco fue rezagándose hasta quedar a su alcance. Los humanos aprovecharon su oportunidad y se lanzaron a la carga sobre Jasper, sepultándolo en una montaña humana. De inmediato me tense, pensando en Jasper, rodeado de todo ese delicioso olor a humano. Una mano acaricio mi brazo, desvié la mirada hasta ella, por supuesto se trataba de Bella.

- Descuida Edward, Alice ya lo había previsto – me sonrió y levante la vista hacia mi pequeña hermana, ella se señalo la cabeza mientras se comunicaba conmigo, _"Jasper no esta respirando en estos momentos."_

Deje escapar un innecesario suspiro, debí haberlo sospechado, esa pequeña vidente no deja escapar una. Volví la vista al campo, solo para que mis ojos se posaran en Lombardo, quien estaba parado no muy lejos de la zona de anotación y parecía algo frustrado, además tenía una expresión de amargo descontento, como si estuviera desilusionado.

- Les dije que todo saldría bien – anuncio Alice, dando un saltito de las gradas al campo.

Tome la mano de Bella y nos dirigimos hasta donde yacía Jasper. Los jugadores lo rodeaban, mi hermano estaba sentado en medio del círculo. Alice estaba en cuclillas junto a él.

- Esta hecho – le informo una Alice sonriente, se enderezo y le ofreció una mano para ayudarle a levantarse.

- No lo muevan – grito el entrenador por detrás de Alice, mientras se acercaba a ella. Cuando llego a su lado, le lanzo una mirada fulminante, como si hubiera estado a punto de matar a alguien.

- Estoy bien – Jasper lo miro de manera despiadada por un segundo, después se controlo. Tratándose de Alice podía haber sido una masacre, en cuanto a lo que ella se refiere, Jasper es bastante irreflexivo.

- Seguro chico, puede que te hayas roto algo – le comento el entrenador, poco convencido por las palabras de Jasper. El se encogió de hombros.

- Soy resistente – fue todo lo que respondió, y no pudo haber dado una respuesta más honesta. Se levanto de inmediato, Alice se había alejado un poco para dejarle espacio al entrenador, así que Jasper alargo la mano hacía ella, Alice la tomo y se alejaron de la muchedumbre.

El entrenador puso cara de alarma, percatándose de la poca importancia que tenía todo esto para Jasper, sin embargo no permitió que el asunto se le fuera de las manos. Jasper se detuvo a unos cuantos pasos del alboroto, probablemente eso le daría la oportunidad de respirar un poco de aire más fresco.

Bella y yo caminamos para reunirnos con nuestros hermanos, de inmediato el entrenador apresuro la marcha hacia nosotros. Se coloco frente a nuestros ojos y hablo con voz segura, llena de firmeza. Un tono producto de su experiencia y de su carácter, aunque no me engaño ni por un segundo. El ritmo de su corazón se había acelerado, al igual que su respiración, delataban claramente su nerviosismo, al menos para los seis vampiros presentes.

El hombre sostenía su libreta de anotaciones en la mano, le lanzaba miradas de reojo – su actuación en el campo ha sido buena – _"por no decir excelente, sobretodo para unos novatos"_ – el equipo podría hacer espacio para ustedes – _"Con esto aumentaríamos las posibilidades de ganar la temporada."_

"_¿Qué?",_ no lo podía creer, en verdad nos aceptaban en el equipo, de hecho deseaban que nos uniéramos a él. Oh sí, seguramente esto contribuía enormemente a mantener en secreto a nuestra familia.

"_Creo que esto es resultado de tus juegos Edward, te pasaste llegando hasta la zona de anotación, además de enfrentarte a Lombardo."_ Estupendo, punto para Jasper, con ese pensamiento me dio Jaque mate.

- Tendré que pensarlo – de inmediato respondió Jasper – es mi primer año y no quiero que nada interfiera con mis estudios – corto secamente.

El entrenador dirigió la mirada a mí, clavándola con insistencia – Tengo que checar mis materias, antes de decidir – respondí.

"_Diez a Edward por creatividad"_, gracias Alice, no hacía falta el sarcasmo, hasta yo era consciente de lo tonto que había sonado aquello, pero fue la primera salida rápida que vi, y no era muy brillante, tenía que reconocerlo.

- No lo piensen demasiado – dijo el entrenador, tratando de restarle importancia a nuestra negativa – estas oportunidades solo se presentan una vez en la vida. En nuestro caso, eso no aplica, pero el no lo sabía.

Después de que el hombre se alejara, Stephen y William, nos dieron alcance. William lanzo un silbido bajo – eso fue sorprendente, ¿por qué no han aceptado la oferta?

- Hermanos, cualquiera mataría por estar en su lugar.

Casi podía escucharlos gritar nuevamente: chicas, fiestas, popularidad, buenos arreglos para clases, y sin embargo no necesitaba nada de eso. Por no hablar de Jasper que lo único que le importa es la seguridad de Alice, su felicidad y la de la familia.

- No creo que el fútbol sea lo mío – trate de decir apenado.

- Quizás, si lo piensan mejor, ¿qué dices Jasper? – inquirió Stephen.

- No lo creo – respondió y prácticamente salio corriendo junto a Alice. Ella se detuvo, jalando a Jasper, nos miro, alzo una mano y la agito.

- No piensan venir, Rose y Emmett nos esperan – la voz de campanilla de Alice, resonó un tono más alto de lo normal, para que los humanos pudieran escucharlo. Aparentábamos ser parte de ellos.

- Será mejor que nos vayamos – Bella apretó un poco mi mano – además tienes que quitarte ese uniforme.

Sabía exactamente a que se refería, a que debíamos ir a los vestidores antes de que el equipo terminara el entrenamiento y se fueran a las duchas. Más sospechas hacia nosotros serían una calamidad.

- Nos vemos en el campus – les dije a Stephen y William.

Bella agito su mano hacia ellos – gusto en verlos chicos – se giro hacia mi.

"_El gusto es nuestro"_, el pensamiento de William. Hasta ese momento había olvidado que Bella aun traía puesto ese minshort, el cual de inmediato tendría que ser sustituido por uno de esos pants asesinos de moda, como los llama Alice. Exageraba nuevamente, en realidad me conformaba, con unos normales pantalones de mezclilla.

- Iremos a quitarnos este equipo, enseguida volvemos.

- Por fin – exclamo Alice alzando las manos ante el comentario de Jasper – empezaba a creer que de ahora en adelante lo llevarías puesto – sonrió de forma juguetona.

- Bueno ya que lo mencionas – Jasper torció una sonrisa y rodó los ojos.

- Jasper Hale, no te atrevas a quedarte esa ropa de museo.

La verdad era que si parecía ropa sacada del baúl, imagine que era la que siempre solían usar en las pruebas de los novatos, así que merecía un retiro, por una larga carrera en el campo de batalla.

- Eres un pequeño monstruo gruñón – le dijo Jasper a Alice, se acerco a ella y la beso en la frente.

Cuando salimos del vestidor, dejando todo en orden, seguimos el camino marcado por las gradas hasta llegar a la familia.

Emmett meneaba la cabeza de un lado a otro, mientras sostenía a Rosalie en sus brazos – saben esto podría haber sido un éxito, si Jasper hubiera conservado esa mirada asesina. Casi consigues que mojen sus pantalones – Emmett dio un ligero manotazo en la grada, y me refiero a ligero, porque de haber sido de otro modo, se habría desplomado.

- Eso no cuenta - aclare – Jasper no necesita utilizar una mirada intimidante para hacer que el equipo moje los pantalones, basta con que manipule la atmósfera psicológica.

- Yo no hice trampa, solo mírenlos – Jasper hizo un movimiento de cabeza dirigido a los jugadores – podrían tener pesadillas toda una semana tan solo con ver "Se lo que hicieron el verano pasado."

- Me hubiera gustado verte en acción Emmett – Alice sonrió.

- No sigan, o me inscribiré también en Dartmouth – amenazo Emmett.

- Claro y entonces quien cuidaría a Reneesme – Bella pregunto.

- Que tal Esme, estará encantada – ofreció el.

- Emm, bebe – hablo Rosalie – no tengo ganas de cursar la universidad, al menos por ahora, así que nos quedamos en casa.

Emmett hizo un saludo de tipo militar y exclamo con voz fuerte y firme – Sí, señora – lo cual no sorprendió a nadie, pero nos hizo reír.

- No les parece que nos vendría bien un acto de desaparición – aventuro mi pequeña hermanita.

- ¿Acto de desaparición? – pregunto Bella confusa.

- Sí, es cierto – dijo Emmett muy serio – como un miembro oficial de los Cullen, no te has perdido ninguna clase.

- Que no debería poner todos mis esfuerzos en estudiar – Bella frunció el ceño y cruzo los brazos.

- Hay Bella, no seas tontita – Alice camino hacia ella – una, dos, tres, cuatro faltas no hacen la diferencia para nosotros – remarco contando con los dedos – además no podrás asistir en los días soleados.

- Esta será tu iniciación – declaro Emmett, con cara de miembro de fraternidad.

- Recuerdas lo que te dije sobre que faltar a clases en ocasiones es saludable – le pregunte – pues este es uno de esos casos.

Bella se mordió el labio, ese gesto tan humano que aun conserva, con ese simple gesto, que me saca de la realidad y desaparece todo lo que me rodea – Esta bien – dijo por fin - ¿Qué tienes en mente Alice?

- Ya lo veras Bella –comento ella, mientras caminábamos alejándonos del campus, internándonos en el bosque – primero una carrera hasta la cascada – anuncio tomando de la mano a Jasper – el que pierda lava la ropa de Jacob y recoge su cuarto durante un mes.

- Ni muerta – exclamo Rosalie quien ya jalaba a Emmett – no pienso lavar la ropa de ese perro.

- ¿Qué dices Jasper, apostamos a ver quien llega primero? – pregunto Emmett, aunque era igual que apostar contra Alice, y ya sabíamos quien ganaría. El ya se deslizaba entre los árboles junto a Rosalie, como si fuesen una mancha de color sobre verde y café.

- Sabes Bella acerca de esos shorts – comencé a decir, ella se giro sobre sí misma.

- ¿No te gustan? – preguntó – Alice aseguro que nos veríamos como salidas de un sueño – replico de manera inocente.

La tome de la cintura – sí, pero resulta que me gustaría ser el único que disfrute de este sueño – baje la cabeza, hasta estar a la altura de Bella, coloque mis labios en su cuello y lo bese, después descendí hasta otro punto, rumbo a la clavícula.

- Eres el único – respondió Bella, tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y llevo mis labios a los suyos. Yo que durante tanto tiempo dude de las palabras de Carlisle, acerca de la existencia del cielo, para los de mi especie, nunca más podría ponerlo en duda, pues en momentos como ese, el paraíso es todo lo que hay. Disfrute el beso, la cercanía del cuerpo de Bella con el mío, para después obligarme a separarme de ella. Nos miramos a los ojos unos momentos.

- ¿Edward?

- Sí

- Creo que sería buena idea que comenzáramos a correr. ¿Alguna vez has visto la habitación de Jake?

- No respondí – sonriendo – pero descuida, conozco un atajo – sostuve la mano de Bella, mientras comenzábamos la carrera.

**FIN CAPITULO **

**,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸**

* * *

Calma, calma se que muchos esperaban que Edward y Jasper se quedaran en el equipo, pero aun no se ha dicho todo, además esta historia apenas empieza y tengo varias cositas en mente al respecto. Los hechos los puse de esta manera, porque he tratado de apegarme lo más que puedo a los personajes, entonces si pusiera que Jasper y Edward se vuelven locos por ser quarterback y jugadores populares, creo que iría un poco en contra de su personalidad y de los ideales de los Cullen de solo ser otro estudiante más y pasar desapercibidos para mantener en secreto que son vampiros.

Tratare de actualizar muy pronto, así que les agradecería mucho un review para saber que les ha parecido el capitulo, algo sobre la duración del mismo, o lo que me quieran comentar, solo tienen que dar clic.


	4. Día no soleado

Primero que nada ya todos se saben el Disclaimers de los derechos así que no lo repetiré.

Siento mucho no haber actualizado en todo este tiempo pero ya regrese, una enorme disculpa a todos los que me han escrito reviews y pues como siempre estoy dispuesta a recibir nuevos, se aceptan comentarios, preguntas, etc… y pues sin más preámbulos adelante.

* * *

**,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸**

**Capitulo IV**

**Hoy es un buen día "no" soleado**

Afortunadamente este fin de semana el sol no hizo acto de presencia. No es que no me guste sentir la calidez de sus rayos, ver su luz iluminando el firmamento y dar paso a la magia del día. Nada de eso, agradezco que hoy las nubes lo ocultaran y el cielo permanezca del color gris que acostumbramos observar casi a diario. Si fuera de otra manera nuestros planes se verían arruinados.

Bella quería que diéramos un paseo con nuestra pequeña Nessie. La mayor parte del tiempo Rosalie y Emmett cuidan de ella, la llevan a pasear al bosque, además de hacerla de compañeros de juegos. Pero no habíamos tenido muchas salidas en familia, con mi adorada hijita, por eso queríamos dar un paseo por New Hampshire con ella.

Nessie estaba loca de felicidad, había prometido no usar su "don", pues sabe que no es apropiado, ya que los humanos no poseen ninguna de nuestras habilidades. Jacob se había quejado hasta el cansancio por no poder acompañarnos, pero tenía un trabajo larguísimo por terminar. Si quería acabarlo a tiempo debía concentrarse en ello.

Alice y Jasper tenían planes, en los cuales no quería inmiscuirme, lo mismo para Emmett y Rose, así que acordamos vernos más tarde en el centro de la ciudad. En ese momento Alice, Rose y Bella preparaban a Nessie para su paseo, aunque en cualquier momento veía venir una maleta tan grande que sería apta para viajar a Europa.

- Rose y yo necesitábamos un tiempo a solas – Emmett apareció por la puerta que daba al patio trasero.

- ¿Qué me dices del otro día que estaban "limpiando el ático"? – preguntó Jasper, quien bajaba las escaleras con tranquilidad.

- Eso no cuenta, fue solo para hacer más ameno el trabajo – discernió Emmett – además según recuerdo Rose me dijo que ella y Alice fueron comprar lencería y siempre que Alice hace eso…

- Niña entrando en la sala – interrumpió Alice justo a tiempo, mientras descendía por los escalones hasta nosotros, llevando de la mano a Nessie.

- Papi – dijo emocionada - ¿Cómo me veo? Tía Alice y tía Rose dicen que parezco una muñeca – giro una vez, las ondas de su vestidito se extendieron a su alrededor, para después regresar a su lugar.

Cada día que pasaba Nessie estaba más grande, pero aún seguía siendo una pequeña niña de rostro angelical. Ni buscando toda la eternidad puedo expresar la dicha de ser padre, algo que creí imposible, pero por alguna razón que no alcanzo a comprender, una que no creo merecer, ella y Bella están junto a mí, dándole un sentido a mi existencia.

- Te ves preciosa bebe – le dije a mi pequeña, ella sonrío aun más y con un grácil saltito llego a mis brazos, la estreche un poco, sintiendo el calor de su piel y el peculiar latido de su corazoncito. Por un momento evoque la primera vez que estuve tan cerca de un humano del que no pensaba alimentarme, después de casi cien años mi muerto corazón casi pareció latir al estar con Bella.

- Estamos listas – dijo Bella, interrumpiendo el hilo de mis pensamientos y apareciendo por las escaleras, llevando una enorme bolsa.

- ¿Qué se supone que llevas aquí hermanita, un continente?

- No Emmett, es el cerebro que perdiste – Bella contraataco.

Emmett reprimió una sonrisa y trato de parecer enojado, sin conseguirlo con mucho éxito.

- Bella me impresionas, estas aprendiendo rápido a combatir sarcasmos de Emmett – aplaudió Alice desde el descanso.

Emmett hizo un sonido de equivocación – respuesta equivocada, te faltan por lo menos cincuenta años de experiencia – respondió mientras se ponía en pie – me quedaría y te daría una lección, pero tengo un día "ocupado".

Rosalie ya estaba en la puerta, luciendo como una modelo de Victoria´s Secret, solo que con un poco más de ropa. Sacudía las llaves del Jeep en su mano – Baby, si no te das prisa terminare conduciendo yo.

No tuvo que decírselo dos veces, salió hecho solo un borrón, tomo a Rose por la cintura y desaparecieron sin siquiera dejar el polvo.

- Creo que rompieron su propio record – murmuro Alice – te toca conducir, le lanzo las llaves del Porsche a Jasper.

En mi cabeza aún todo me parecía algo irreal, tanta felicidad, solo la podía haber concebido en un sueño y teniendo en cuenta que no duermo eso debería ser suficiente prueba para convencerme de que esto es real y no solo una fantasía. Ni en todos mis años de vida hubiera conseguido un sueño tan bueno.

Acomode a nuestra preciosa niña en el asiento trasero del coche y antes de que Bella pudiese subir al asiento del copiloto abrí la puerta para ella. Hicimos un trayecto en compañía de algo de música instrumental, con ese compás tan sosegado, el cual trasmite clama. Supongo que eso demuestra mis orígenes, tan arraigados en mi interior. Los ritmos nuevos me producen expectación, siempre trato de predecir que tipo de música gustara a las nuevas generaciones, ¿qué es lo que estará de moda? La constate evolución a mi alrededor es como si fuese un huracán que pasa llevándose todo y no pudiese tocarme.

- Es refrescante escuchar algo tan suave – Bella cerró los ojos por un momento.

Me reí un poco – empezaba a creer que disfrutabas del rock metal que Jacob escucha – le comente.

Bella abrió los ojos lentamente, dejándome ver esos lentes de contacto café, los cuales sinceramente esperaba pronto se fueran. Nada remplazaría su mirada chocolate, expresiva de cuando ella era tan humana. Ahora solo quiero contemplarla tal y como es, la persona de la que me enamore, a la cual amo, la luz en mi noche interminable.

- Esta bien, en ocasiones – frunció el ceño ligeramente – pero si tuviésemos vecinos creo que tendríamos problemas con la ley por tanto ruido.

- Sabes que lo hace más que nada por molestar a Rosalie – había "escuchado" sus pensamientos una y otra vez, así que era cosa de todos los días el _vamos a molestar a la rubia,_ era una obligación para Jacob.

- De hecho estaría preocupada si Rose no tuviese a Emmett.

- En realidad Rosalie puede cuidarse bastante bien, ella podría definirse como "encanto fatal", no hay que preocuparse, creo que en ese caso sería un hueso bastante duro de roer para Jacob.

- Lo sé – aclaro ella – me refería a eso que se dice "del odio al amor hay un paso" – me lanzo una sonrisa radiante, lo sabía estaba bromeando.

Definitivamente eso era algo que no podía imaginar ni siquiera como parte de una fantasía descabellada, Rosalie y Jacob sería lo más bizarro que pudiese ver y muy poco posible, por no decir imposible, que es la verdad.

- ¿A Jacob no le agrada la tía Rose? – pregunto una vocecita desde el asiento trasero.

- Desde luego que sí, aunque nunca serán mejores amigos – le respondió Bella a Nessie.

- Es solo que los dos se divierten mucho, haciendo que el otro se enfade – complete.

Nessie me contemplo con su carita pensativa y después hablo – la próxima vez invitare a tía Rose para que vaya con Jacob y conmigo – sonrió toda dulzura, mientras tramaba su pequeño plan.

- Tengo que ir y ver eso – dije, mientras miraba el rostro divertido de Bella.

- No serás el único – sonrío flamantemente.

Estacione el automóvil, después decidimos caminar un poco, pasamos mucho tiempo como familia, pero no tanto entre humanos así que Bella quería que Nessie conviviera más en ese mundo. Después de todo la mitad de su naturaleza, la que su madre le heredo es ese lado humano y quiere que lo tenga siempre muy presente, al igual que yo.

Caminamos por un parque lleno de frondosos árboles, las hojas susurraban una melodía, animadas por la suave brisa. El clima era templado y la manita de Nessie estaba cálida. Nos sentamos en una de las bancas, cerca de la fuente.

Nessie se quedo observando a los otros niños a nuestro alrededor, unos corrían jugando a la pelota, otros llevaban alguna mascota, podía escuchar claramente los gritos y risas de todos ellos.

- Hay muchos niños – su dulce vocecita susurro.

- Claro que si, pero tu eres especial – le dijo Bella y la sentó en su regazo. Nessie estaba embelezada.

Empezó a removerse inquieta en los brazos de Bella, ella la soltó y dejo que bajara hasta que sus pies tocaron el suelo. Se desprendió de su mami, camino hacia la fuente que se encontraba en el centro del parquecito. Se inclino y observo su reflejo en el agua durante unos momentos, después estiro su manita hasta que toco la superficie. Durante un rato estuvo haciendo ondas, hasta que otra cosa llamo su atención.

Una de las pelotas llego hasta los pies de Nessie, era pequeña y de color rosado con bolitas lilas. Ella se agacho tomándola entre sus manitas. Afortunadamente mi niña entendía la importancia de controlar lo fuerte que era, siempre tratábamos de enseñarle eso como parte de su rutina diaria, aclarándole que no todos son tan fuertes como nuestra familia.

La niña a la que pertenecía la pelota se le acerco y ella le tendió el juguete, la pequeña le dio las gracias y le dijo su nombre. Nessie hizo lo mismo, después se despidió y luego regreso con nosotros.

Toco la mano de Bella y supe que le estaba pidiendo un helado, lo vi claramente, Bella me miró y no pude pensar en otra cosa más que lo que representábamos, en aquel momento, actuando como una familia, era lo más cerca que estaríamos de una vida humana normal. Ya no tenía esa sensación de estar fuera de lugar y ser un monstruo que durante mi larga existencia me había acompañado.

Me estire hasta tomar a Nessie en brazos y emprendimos camino hasta la nevería.

- ¿De que sabor quieres tu helado? ¿Nuez? – pregunto Bella, Nessie movió su cabecita negando.

- ¿Fresa? – otra sacudida.

- ¿Pistache? – sacudida

- ¿Vainilla? – esta vez asintió.

- Sí, vainilla y chocolate.

- Creo que debió haber sacado tus gustos – Bella me lanzó una mirada airada.

- ¿Tu crees? – pregunté divertido, obviamente no lo recuerdo muy bien y Bella suele aprovecharse bromeando con ello.

- Sí, probablemente eras un adicto al chocolate – lo dijo con mucha seriedad, lo que me pareció aún más gracioso.

Llegamos a la nevería y Nessie se puso a observar cada una de las fotografías de los helados, hasta que estuvo satisfecha, señaló una canastilla de galleta con dos bolas de helado, jarabe de chocolate y una cereza en la punta.

- Vaya ese es mucho helado – le dijo su mami – no creo que te lo vayas a terminar.

- Le guardare a Jacob – sonrió.

- Se derretirá – le aclare – mejor escoge algún sabor y lo pedimos para llevar.

- Esta bien – contestó después de pensarlo un poquito.

Nessie tenía una sonrisa enorme frente a ese postre y eso me hacía muy feliz.

Tomamos asiento en una de las mesas en el exterior, Bella tomó mi mano y entrelazo nuestros dedos.

- Sabes Edward, tenía mis dudas respecto a la universidad – comenzó – tenía miedo de no poder lograrlo y que algo saliera mal.

- Yo nunca dude que podrías enfrentarlo. Nuestra hija es la prueba de tu fortaleza y valor, sin ellos, no estarían aquí en estos momentos. Creo que siempre estuviste preparada para nuestra vida y yo era el que más miedo tenía, más dudas, el solo pensar en perderte es insoportable…

Mi discurso fue abruptamente interrumpido al escuchar – CULLEN – con esa voz que ya comenzaba a parecerme tan familiar.

Stephen con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, venía acercándose a nosotros. Sin pensárselo dos veces, arrastro una silla para poder utilizarla. _"justo lo que hacía falta." _No es que tenga algo en contra de él, ni mucho menos, es solo que era uno de los momentos más perfectos y tenía que interrumpirlo.

- Bella – saludo sonriente – no pensé que los encontraría por aquí – paseo su mirada, solo para dejarla unos instantes en Reneesme. Ella comía su helado dando pequeñas cucharaditas, lo estaba disfrutando realmente, siempre procurábamos alentarla a que se alimentara de comida y no solo de sangre. Los helados no deben ser tan malos, siempre suelen referirse a ellos como deliciosos, tienen un olor dulce y suave como la manzanilla o la canela, es todo lo que puedo opinar de ellos.

- Que linda niña – Stephen la miro un poco más, analizándola, seguramente por el parecido que tenemos.

- Nuestra sobrina – dije sin dar más explicaciones. Sería el ser más feliz del universo, si pudiera gritar la verdad sobre mi nueva familia, pero ante todo esta la seguridad. Por lógica no podemos decir que Nessie es nuestra hija, eso haría más difícil aparentar normalidad y más aún con su crecimiento acelerado.

- Pues si creo que se parecen bastante – por un momento pensé que era su hija o algo así – rió un poco – nunca se sabe – se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Y tu que haces? – preguntó Bella a Stephen, cambiando el tema.

Paso los brazos por su nuca, luego los estiro – estaba algo aburrido de estar en los dormitorios y decidí tomar aire fresco. Hubiese invitado a alguien, pero con eso del baile de bienvenida, todas las chicas parecen vivir en su mundo de compras, lo digo sin ofender. Le lanzó una mirada a Bella.

- No te preocupes – contesto ella y no creo se sintiese aludida por el comentario en lo más mínimo.

- Decidí salir por mi cuenta – concluyo.

- Más vale solo que mal acompañado – le recordé el dicho.

- Stephen soltó una carcajada – algo debe de tener de cierto.

- ¡Bella! – se escuchó una voz cercana. Natalie se acercaba hasta nuestra mesa.

- Con que estos eran tus planes – _"bueno con un chico así hasta yo"_, "escuche" vagamente, tratando de ignorar sus pensamientos.

- Te presento a Stephen, creo que no lo conocías – dijo Bella, señalando al aludido.

- Creo que no nos habían presentado, soy Natalie, mucho gusto.

Durante todos los años que llevo viviendo, he visto interactuar a los humanos, miles de veces. Es tan extraño para mí ver la facilidad con la que suelen relacionarse unos con otros. Pensar que en algún momento yo fui así, me resulta tan difícil de creer, que es como si pensara algo de un tercero.

La mayoría de los humanos son confiados por naturaleza, así que comienzan a desarrollar lazos de camaradería y afectivos unos con otros con sencillez, lo convierten en parte natural de sus vidas, algo que les parece tan normal, tan común.

Pensar que nosotros somos diferentes a pesar de crear la ilusión de ser tan parecidos. Cazadores, territoriales y de naturaleza solitaria, nos cuesta relacionarnos unos con otros. Por lo general en el mejor de los casos terminamos en un enfrentamiento y en el peor, nos destrozamos unos a otros. Es por eso que solemos andar en grupos pequeños, claro, sin contar las excepciones, los vulturi y nosotros.

_- "Así que un jugador de football"_ – denotaba la alegría en sus pensamientos esa compañera de Bella.

Algo más llego a mí, una "voz" muy conocida – _"Hey Alice llamando a Edward"_ –aunque no era necesario que lo mencionara, pues ya me había dado cuenta de que ella y Jasper habían llegado a la nevería. Alice agito la mano en nuestra dirección. Miraba el menú muy entretenida escogiendo el helado. No puedo imaginar otro vampiro tomándose tanto tiempo en elegir algo que no se va a comer y encima disfrutar del hecho.

Volví mi atención de nuevo a los humanos sentados junto a nosotros. Al parecer estaban muy entusiasmados, lo cual me parecía una excelente oportunidad para poder dejarlos en su charla e ir a reunirnos con nuestros hermanos.

- Edward, ¿por qué no me habías dicho que Jasper y Alice ya estaban aquí? – preguntó Bella aparentando casualidad.

- Es cierto, no me había dado cuenta – dije sonando algo sorprendido.

- Creo que han llegado a buscarlos, por nosotros no se preocupen – aclaro la chica que tomaba clases con Bella.

- Vamos Cullen, ¿qué somos?, niños de primaria – concluyó Stephen, mirando a Natalie, mientras ella asentía con la cabeza.

Bella se levanto de la silla, estiro los brazos para tomar a Nessie, ella hizo lo propio y se sujeto a su mami gustosa, Yo también me puse en pie, me dirigí a nuestros compañeros de universidad – tenemos que irnos.

- Ha sido un gusto saludarlos – Bella les anunció.

- No se preocupen, Natalie se queda en buenas manos – Stephen levanto las cejas expresivamente, mirando abiertamente a la chica.

"_En buenas manos"_ ya quisiera. Pero los pensamientos indicaban que a ella le agradaba él. _"un chico lindo, estupendo"_, sonaba bastante entusiasmada. Perfecto, momento para alejarnos de ahí.

Caminamos hasta llegar al lado de Jasper y Alice. Por lo que podía ver, ella había tenido un día ocupado, un montón de bolsas y paquetes junto a ella, lo decía todo.

- Alice, ¿qué es so?, ¿acaso piensas montar de nuevo un local de caridad en la cochera? – Bella sonaba algo incrédula. Nos sentamos tranquilamente de nuevo, como acostumbramos al actuar de forma humana.

Alice agito elegantemente su mano – claro que no, son solo algunas pequeñas cosas para arreglar la habitación de Jacob – desde luego debí imaginar que Alice ya tenía algo en mente desde el momento en que perdió esa apuesta.

- Oh sí y algo para el baile – completo al descuido, como si se le hubiese olvidado.

- ¿Para el baile? – Repitió Bella débilmente – el baile de bienvenida…

- Desde luego Bella, o ¿piensas asistir a otro baile? – Preguntó inocentemente – escogí algunos vestidos, pero no estoy segura – hizo una pequeña pausa como si estuviera meditándolo – necesito que te los pruebes.

- Alice dime que es una broma.

- ¿Porque habría de hacer una broma? Como una Cullen hay que cuidar de las apariencias, es una responsabilidad – dijo solemnemente, aprovechándose del asunto.

- No recuerdo haber aceptado algo con respecto al guardarropa – se quejó Bella, mirando suspicaz a Alice.

- Bueno, es que yo como buena hermana y mejor amiga, prometí que te ayudaría para que supieras utilizar tu guardarropa. Todo eso que compre cuando llegaste a vivir con nosotros, era solo el comienzo – sonrió triunfalmente – tu como siempre, confía en mí, yo se lo que hago.

- Deberías saber que Alice es bastante tenaz cuando se lo propone – comentó Jasper tranquilamente.

- Yo también quiero ver a mami con esos vestidos.

- ¿Tu también Reneesme? – Bella suspiro resignada.

- Nessie, Tía Alice te quiere cada día más – Alice ofreció los brazos a su sobrina y ella feliz los acepto.

Cuando nos fuimos de la nevería, Natalie y Stephen aún seguían platicando, al parecer esos dos se llevaban mejor de lo que pensé. Igual y eso nos daría la oportunidad a Jasper y a mí de mantenerlo ocupado, por lo tanto alejado de nosotros.

Al pasar junto a ellos, se despidieron de nosotros, Natalie con un leve ondear de mano, sin embargo Stephen no podía dejar de llamar la atención – chicos los veo en el campus o en el campo de entrenamiento.

- No recuerdo haber aceptado – dijo Jasper sombrío.

- No lo hiciste, aun lo estamos pensando, ¿recuerdas? – le dije.

- Te veías tan guapo con ese uniforme – Alice tomó el brazo de Jasper – debería tomarte una foto vestido así.

- Alice hay algo ahí para mí. Rose llegaba junto a Emmett, señalando las bolsas que Jasper cargaba.

- Sabía que preguntarías, así que compre algo espectacular para ti.

- No puedo esperar para verlo – Rose se acerco a Alice para poder cargar un rato a Nessie. Más que su tía era como una segunda madre. En nuestra familia era casi una competencia tener la atención de Nessie, como la pequeña a la cual todos adoramos.

- Yo tampoco puedo esperar a verlo – recalco Emmett.

- Probablemente también lo disfrutaras – afirmó Alice.

- Edward se puede saber ¿por qué has comprado ese helado? – me preguntó Rosalie.

- Nessie quería llevarle a Jacob – conteste y escuche cuando mascullo algo como "desde cuando los perros comen helado."

Regresamos a casa en el automóvil, Nessie quiso viajar con sus tíos Jasper y Alice, por supuesto que la complacimos. Aunque creo que es cierto lo que dice mi hermana, respecto a que va a ser la niña más consentida del mundo, pero siendo mi niña, nunca podría dejar de mimarla, una de sus sonrisitas es suficiente para llenar nuestra familia de felicidad. Más perfecto no podría ser.

Cuando Alice desempacó prácticamente teníamos un centro comercial en la sala, lo cual no era ninguna novedad.

- Jasper, ¿podrías ayudarme a subir las cosas que compre para Jacob? – pidió a mi hermano mientras subía las escaleras dando saltos de entusiasmo.

- No me digan que Alice va a redecorar hoy "esa perrera" – preguntó Rose remarcando las ultimas palabras con un sarcasmo imposible de ignorar.

- Me pregunto si algún día dejaran de pelear – dijo Bella.

- No apostaría por ello – respondió Emmett.

Alice estaba ocasionando una algarabía tremenda en la habitación de Jacob, cuando de repente se detuvo y bajo las escaleras – yo abro – anunció antes de que alguien tocara el timbre – son los muebles que encargue.

- ¿Compraste más muebles? – preguntó Bella incrédula.

- Sí, los otros los donare a la caridad.

- ¿Jacob sabe lo que planeas hacerle a su habitación?

- No exactamente Bella, pero el sabía que uno de estos días lo haría.

Alice decidió que todos debíamos de ayudar con la remodelación, o mejor dicho que Jasper, Emmett y yo, como siempre le sirviésemos como el equipo para cargar muebles.

- Ya basta Emmett – Alice dijo enojada – eso no es divertido – Emmett acababa de lanzarle un escritorio a Jasper desde el segundo piso, como si fuese un balón o algo así – si rompen algo de eso, los haré repararlo hasta que quede usable de nuevo- advirtió.

- Alice en ocasiones puedes ser una aguafiestas – refunfuño Emmett.

Poco después Alice había conseguido que el nuevo mobiliario estuviera donde lo quería. Tenía que admitir que Jacob era algo desordenado y aunque su guardarropa ya no constaba solo de esas cosas "pantalones cortos" como los llama, aun deja mucho que desear. Con eso Alice prácticamente se sintió insultada. No puede entender como alguien que vive bajo el mismo techo que ella, tiene tan poco sentido de la moda o como ella lo dijo: "carece de vestimenta dentro del rango humano."

Estaba llevando el nuevo estereo de Jacob, cuando algo se hizo añicos, el sonido provenía de la habitación donde reubicábamos todo, subí los escalones que me faltaban a velocidad vampírica. En cuanto llegue hasta ahí, Emmett ya estaba prácticamente detrás de mi.

La única razón por la cual Alice rompería algo por accidente, es que una de sus visiones se le presentara en un momento inoportuno. Frente a nosotros había trozos de una figura, probablemente una pequeña estatuilla. Jasper en cuclillas, sujetaba Alice por los brazos, ella estaba sentada en la alfombra y tenía la mirada perdida.

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Rosalie.

- Una premonición – contesto secamente Jasper.

Rosalie había dejado a Nessie y Bella en el primer piso, no quería preocupar a su sobrina por ninguna razón, aunque pude "escuchar" sus pensamientos al respecto, no era necesario. Últimamente había descubierto el lado sobre protector de Rose y tal como se esperaba de ella, es totalmente intimidante. Eso me imagino no va a cambiar con respecto a Nessie.

- ¿Alice que viste? – preguntó Jasper, mientras ella comenzaba a volver en sí, de nuevo a la realidad, mientras todos guardábamos silencio. Yo no mire la premonición de Alice suelo evitar sintonizarme con ellas, a menos que este muy cerca de ella en el momento.

Alice parpadeo y su mirada dejó de estar fija, abrazo a Jasper un poco desconcertada – no estoy seguirá Jas, fue extraño, no lo entiendo.

- Descríbelo – le pedí.

Ella recostó un poco la cabeza en Jasper – vi un sendero de pequeñas flores de color lila, después de eso, solo vi obscuridad – se llevo las manos a la cabeza – todo era obscuridad, no pude ver nada.

- Tranquila Alice – Jasper le acaricio la espalda – probablemente no viste nada, porque no había nada que ver.

- ¿Pero a quién se refería esa visión? – le pregunté.

- No estoy segura – frunció el ceño.

- Tal vez, no pudiste ver bien porque Nessie interfiere con tus visiones – comentó Emmett.

- Es raro que yo diga esto, pero Emmett tiene razón – concordó Jasper – se que no es fácil par ti, tener dos puntos ciegos en tus visiones cerca de ti, pero se que puedes manejarlo – como siempre Jasper dio un poco de fuerza a sus palabras de apoyo, utilizando su habilidad.

- Quizá es solo ese "perro" – concluyó Rose, ya que Jacob en ese preciso momento entraba por la puerta.

- Hey Bella, Nessie – saludó Jacob.

- No pensé que acabarías tan rápido tu tarea.

- No, bueno fuera, solo fui a la biblioteca a buscar algo de información.

- ¿Tu en la biblioteca? – preguntó Bella, todos podíamos escuchar la conversación.

- Es más fácil vigilar la reserva que el instituto – hizo un a pausa – por cierto ¿dónde están los otros?

- En tu habitación – respondió Bella.

- ¿Mi habitación? – Jacob estaba incrédulo.

- Sí, recuerdas que Alice tenía que ordenar tu cuarto,

- No quiero saber, pero ¿lo esta haciendo ahorita?

- Esta bien Jake, no te lo diré.

- Tía Alice lo dejara bonito – comento Nessie.

- "Bonito" – repitió Jacob – _"que esta pensando no necesito un cuarto bonito."_

Me reí un poco – Alice me lanzó una mirada mientras continuaba metiendo la ropa nueva de Jacob en el armario – se lo que hago Edward.

Vaya y eso que ni siquiera me dejo decir una frase.

Rosalie comenzó a recolectar los Cd´s de Jacob mientras el se acercaba más y más.

- ¿Se puede saber que haces con mis Cd´s Barbie? – preguntó Jacob.

Rosalie dejo caer los discos en el cesto de la basura – No ves, haciendo la limpieza – declaro con una sonrisa maliciosa – deberías agradecerme que ayude a limpiar tu perrera.

- Esto no va a ningún lado – Jacob sacó los discos del bote - ¿acaso te molesta mi música?

Para nada, no podría importarme menos. Solo que no quiero que por tu culpa Nessie termine siendo una gótica al estilo de "Vampire Kisses" – Rose camino alrededor de Jacob – aunque pensandolo bien sería mejor que andar don un "perro" todo el día.

- Ya basta, ustedes dos arruinan mi trabajo – se quejo Alice.

- Es cierto Rose, nena, recuerdas Alice y Jasper fueron los perdedores – Emmett le dio la mano a Rosalie y salieron de la habitación.

- Tu Jacob sal de aquí, ve a terminar tu trabajo o lo que sea, cuando termine te aviso – Alice empujo a Jacob fuera.

- Edward ven acá y ayúdanos a quitar las cortinas – si eso pensé.

**FIN CAPITULO**

,¸**¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸**

* * *

Bueno esto es el fin del capitulo, espero que no se hayan aburrido y lo disfrutarán. Lo de "Vampire Kisses" no es en mal plan, a mi me gusta esa historia y respeto todo lo gótico me parece muy interesante así que espero que nadie lo tome a mal.

Todo estuvo bastante tranquilo, pero qué será esa visión de Alice pues tendremos que esperar para saberlo, pero prometo que no será tanto, como ya había dicho en mi actualización de "Love is like winter" no me daré a la fuga pronto ok.

Espero reviews, me gusta saber su opinión.


End file.
